Under control
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Donatello et Casey se considèrent comme des rivaux et ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Pourtant, lorsque Donatello est obligé d'accompagner Casey lors d'une virée en voiture dans la forêt, ils vont tous deux réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas si incompatibles que ce qu'ils pensaient. [Casey/Donatello, Lemons]
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens ! J'ai besoin de plus de Casey x Donnie alors me voilà :D !**

 **Attention, petit spoil du début de la saison 03 de la série de 2012 ! Cette histoire prend place aux alentours de l'épisode 06 "Les fous du volant", même si je prend quelques petites libertés scénaristiques ^_^**

 **Je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis venue à imaginer une telle histoire, mais comme elle était dans ma tête je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Mais où je vais chercher tous ça ?! Ça me donne envie de m'excuser ! Désolée pour les fautes, désolée pour les incohérences, désolée, désolée x'D J'ai envie d'aller me cacher dans un coin !**

Résumé : Donatello et Casey se considèrent comme des rivaux et ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Poutant, lorsque Donatello est obligé d'accompagner Casey lors d'une virée en voiture dans la forêt, ils vont tous deux réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas si incompatibles que ce qu'ils pensaient. Casey x Donatello

Rated : M, il y'aura un lemon !

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien.

* * *

La maison de vacance des O'Neil était d'une taille respectable, mais aucune maison n'est assez grande pour permettre à six adolescents de cohabiter sans conflits. Tous le monde était tendus pour un bon nombre de raisons ; la convalescence de Léo, l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenus de Maître Splinter...

Chacun avait sa façon d'évacuer le stresse ; la méditation pour Léo, les habituelles farces pour Mikey, Donnie travaillait dans la grange qu'il avait ré-aménagé en laboratoire, tandis qu'April et Raphaël aimaient s'exercer en plein aire.

Casey, quant à lui, aimait s'évader complètement. Son plus grand plaisir était de conduire le véhicule qu'il avait lui même réparé et d'aller explorer les alentours. Il partait parfois plusieurs heures ; il n'y avait pas une ville ni un village à des kilomètres à la ronde ; rien que la forêt. Et il adorait ça. Il se sentait libre d'aller où il le voulait, sans contrainte, juste lui. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était d'avoir le contrôle. Casey était le genre de personne qui aimait dominer la situation, être la maître, ce genre de chose...

Et c'était de cette façon qui lâchait la pression. La vitesse, le contrôle, la liberté. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. Les freins du véhicule avaient subitement refusé de répondre et Casey était rentré dans un arbre. Fort heureusement, l'adolescent n'avait presque rien, mais il était resté inconscient pendant un moment et les autres s'étaient beaucoup inquiété de ne pas le voir revenir.

Depuis cet incident, Léo et April lui avaient défendus de s'en aller seul.

"A partir de maintenant, plus personne ne quitte la maison sans être accompagné. C'est une règle qu'on aurait du instaurer dès le début. Être seul est dangereux. Deux corps valent mieux qu'un seul en cas de problèmes" avait dit le leader.

Et April avait même renchérit : "Pas étonnant que tu perdes le contrôle, tu roules comme un fou dangereux ! S'il y'a quelqu'un avec toi, tu fera un effort pour rouler convenablement, hein, Casey ?"

L'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Se soumettre aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il n'était pas question de désobéir à Léo. Après tous ce temps passé avec eux, il faisait presque partis de la famille, et Léo avait tendance à se comporter avec lui comme avec ses frères cadets, même si Casey était plus vieux.

Dès que son véhicule fut à nouveau opérationnel, la première personne à qui il demanda de l'accompagner fut April, parce que ce n'était un secret pour personne : Casey affichait ouvertement son attirance pour elle. Il fleurtait constamment avec elle, même si elle lui avait déjà fait comprendre plusieurs fois qu'elle ne voulait pas être plus qu'une amie. Casey ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette attitude avec April. Il était comme programmé pour agir comme ça avec les filles. Il était dragueur, un peu macho sur les bords, et sa virilité le poussait à vouloir fanfaronner devant la rousse.

"Hey, poupée, ça te dit une petite virée avec moi ?"

Elle accepta avec le sourire, mais la promenade dura à peine deux minutes. Casey démarra le moteur et jusque là tout allait bien. Puis il accéléra et s'engouffra immédiatement entre les arbres. April cria tellement fort que tous les oiseaux des alentours s'envolèrent.

"Mais t'es malade ! Conduit moins vite ! Attention à cet arbre ! Et celui-là ! Ah ! Casey un rocher ! UN ROCHER !"

Casey aurait pourtant pensé que sa jolie rousse aimait les sensation fortes. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit saut de rien du tout qui utilisait un rocher comme tremplin. Bref. Fiasco totale.

La deuxième personne à qui Casey demanda fut Raphaël. Raphaël était son meilleur ami et aussi la personne avec qui Casey s'entendait le mieux au sein de la fraterie. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, un tempérament similaire et Casey savait que Raph aimait les sensations fortes.

-Pas question que je monte avec toi là-dedans, mec. Désolé.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime bien, Casey, mais je t'ai vu conduire quand tu pars en ballade, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre fin à ma vie juste pour te faire plaisir.

D'accord, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être claire. Léo étant en convalescence et ne pouvait donc pas l'accompagner. Cela ne lui laissait plus que deux options.

Donatello, ou Michelangelo.

Donatello, c'était hors de question. Casey et lui ne s'entendaient pas du tout, et pas seulement parce qu'ils convoitaient tout deux le coeur de la même personne. Ils avaient des caractères opposés ; Casey était impulsif et extravertis, quand Donnie était plutôt calme et timide.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'avait rien contre Mikey, mais le comportement enfantin de la plus jeune des tortues lui tapait vite sur les nerfs. Casey Jones n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Enfin, étant donné que c'était soit ça, soit Donnie, le choix fut vite fait.

-Ooooh mec ! J'adorerai venir avec toi mais là je peux pas ! Je suis sur une affaire super importante, top secret, mec, je t'en dis pas plus. Demande à Donnie ! dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

"Oh non c'est pas vrai" se dit Casey intérieurement. Il soupira à nouveau en roulant des yeux.

-Ouai, comme si il allait dire oui. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment envie de partir me balader avec monsieur le coincé de service. Et je pense pas que ce soit son truc.

-Tu pourrais être étonné, Donnie sait s'amuser aussi, tu sais.

Casey laissa échapper un gloussement et dit doucement ;

-Attends, t'es sérieux là ?

Mais la tortue ignora la question ;

-En plus, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de plantes spéciales et qu'il y'en a pas autour de la ferme. Vous pourriez aller les chercher !

-Attends, Mikey, moi j'ai envie d'aller me changer les id...

-Je vais en parler à Donnie tout de suite !

Il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter car le jeune mutant se rua vers la grange. A sa grande surprise, il vit Mikey ressortir à peine quelques minutes plus tard suivit par Donatello qui tenait une boîte à outil remplie de fiole diverses. Il alla la placer dans le véhicule et se tourna vers Casey : "Je t'accompagne pas par plaisir. Juste pour que tu le saches" Puis il monta et s'installa à la place du passager. Mikey fit un grand signe de la main, souriant de toutes ses dents et s'exclama :

-A tout à l'heure les gars !

Casey soupira pour la énième fois. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas montrer son agaçement. "Bon, au moins, je vais pouvoir conduire" pensa-t-il. Il se plaça au volant et attacha sa ceinture. Il se racla la gorge et brisa le silence gênant qui était en train de s'installer : "Alors, où il faut qu'on aille exactement ?

Donnie arborait un aire sérieux, presque boudeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix, il avait vraiment besoin de ses plantes, le plus vite possible. Elles avaient un effet apaisant sur les douleurs de Léo et Donnie savait que son grand frère souffrait, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre. Il aurait tout de même préféré aller les chercher en voiture, avec quelqu'un dont la compagnie lui était plus agréable, mais Mikey avait avancé l'argument très convaincant qu'avec Casey, au moins, ça irait plus vite.

"Je le fait pour Léo" se dit Donatello.

-La plante que je cherche pousse près des points d'eau.

-Je sais où il y'a un lac.

-A quelle distance d'ici ?

-Hum... Deux heures si on prend par la route. Une heure par la foret. 45 minutes si on se la joue à la "Casey Jones" !

Il fit un mouvement avec ses mains qu'il voulait cool en souriant, mais Donatello haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux.

-Comme tu veux, du moment qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible.

Casey retint un sursaut de surprise. Il s'attendait plutôt à un reproche sur sa conduite comme ceux d'April et Léo. Une mise en garde du genre : "Si tu oses conduire comme d'habitude, je te refait le portrait !" Mais non, rien de tout ça.

-Okay, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Donatello haussa une seconde fois les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Casey démarra le moteur et accéléra immédiatement, comme il l'avait fait avec April et comme il le faisait à chaque fois d'ailleurs, s'engouffrant à travers les arbres.

Donatello aurait voulus rester de marbre, mais l'accélération du véhicule était si vive qu'il fut obligé de décroiser les bras pour s'accrocher à son siège. Contrairement à April, qui avait crié presque immédiatement, Donnie prenait sur lui pour rester absolument silencieux. A ses côtés, Casey était tout sourire.

Le terrain était plat. Il roulait vite, évitant les arbres de justesse. Il aimait ça. La sensation de la vitesse, d'avoir le contrôle. Finalement, Donatello n'était pas si gênant que ça et Casey l'oubliait presque, heureux de retrouver ses émotions et sensations libératrices.

Il vira à droite pour aller dans la direction souhaitée. Le terrain devint cabosseux et descendait, formant peu à peu un pente de plus en plus abrupte. Du coin de l'œil, Casey vit le corps de Donatello se raidir.

-On est nerveux, Donnie-boy ? Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre à travers le bruit du véhicule et du vent qui lui battait dans les oreilles.

-Tu... Tu fonces droit sur un rocher !

-Correction, Donnie, un tremplin.

La tortue déglutit, mais ne dit rien. Casey accéléra encore, passant les vitesses et se rapprocha dangereusement du grand rocher qui formait une surface incurvée vers le haut : un tremplin idéal pour sauter par dessus le petit précipice situé juste derrière, pas profond ni très grand, mais impossible à passer en voiture.

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'aller au lac ! Ça nous évite un grand détour.

Donatello se plaqua contre son siège, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Casey !

C'est tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire alors que le véhicule s'engageait sur son tremplin de fortune et s'éleva dans les airs. L'adolescent cria un "Wouhou" sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Dans ces moments là, le temps semblait s'arrêter, il était presque en train de voler. Et il avait le contrôle absolut, tout était parfait.

C'est alors que, juste avant que les roues ne touchent à nouveau le sol, Casey entendit quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre.

Donatello riait.

Un petit rire, déclenché surtout par l'anxiété, mais c'était quand même très surprenant. Pas de colère face à la prise de risque énorme de Casey ?

Le véhicule toucha la sol et se stabilisa. Casey fit un dérapage et arrêta la voiture, histoire de reprendre son souffle et de laisser l'adrénaline redescendre un peu. Il se tourna vers son passager et celui-ci arborait une expression partagée entre l'étonnement et la joie.

-Tu as aimé ça ? demanda Casey, essoufflé, avec un sourire malicieux.

Donatello, lui aussi à bout de souffle, tenta de reprendre un air sérieux :

-N... Non !

Il n'osa rien dire d'autre, leva les yeux vers Casey et fut surpris de ne pas voir un air moqueur sur son visage.

-Cool, on dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui apprécie ma manière de conduire à sa juste valeur !

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et tourna la clé pour redémarrer, tout sourire. Savoir que Donatello avait aimé cette sensation lui donnait encore plus le sentiment de contrôler les choses. Il était bien décidé à déclencher ce rire à nouveau.

S'engageant encore une fois à travers les arbres à une allure folle, il était maintenant attentif aux réactions de Donnie. Il sentait que celui-ci se retenait. Il ne souriait pas, ne riait pas. Mais Casey n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Maniant le véhicule avec adresse, il enchaînait les manœuvres, cherchant celles qui déclenchaient des réactions chez Donatello. Peu à peu, des sons se firent entendre. Des gémissements lors de certains rebond du véhicule, puis de très légers rires.

Casey n'était pas silencieux, il criait comme il l'aurait fait sur des montagnes russes. C'était comme un manège, après tout. Il profita d'une rare ligne droite sans obstacle pour jeter un œil vers Donatello. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Casey fur frappé par une réalisation inattendue. Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils ne se regardaient pas comme des rivaux ou des ennemis. Non, cette fois, ils s'amusaient. Plus encore ; ils appréciaient pleinement la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Casey n'avait jamais était aussi concentré sur les réactions de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être que c'était déjà arrivé, avec April, mais ça n'avait jamais était aussi... Concluant.

Néanmoins, il fut contrains de ralentir l'allure car ils atteignaient leur point de destination. L'adolescent arrêta le véhicule mais ni lui ni Donatello ne bougèrent immédiatement.

-Plutôt intense, hein ?

La tortue lui jeta un regard, son sourire s'estompant. Sa respiration commençait tout juste à se calmer, et il n'était pas fière de ne pas avoir gardé son sang froid. Casey était son rival, celui qui lui volait sans aucunes difficultés le cœur d'April. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas manifester un quelconque sentiment positif à son égard.

-Tu conduis comme un fous dangereux.

-Mais tu aimes ça.

Casey sourit tout en se mordant la langue. Il avait l'impression de parler comme lorsqu'il draguait April. L'habitude sans doute. Donatello ne répondit pas et roula des yeux en détachant sa ceinture. Casey descendit lui aussi pour s'étirer et se dégourdir les jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Donatello revint avec les plantes convoitées. Il les rangea à l'arrière, s'assurant qu'elles ne tombent pas durant le trajets.

-Elles vont te servir pour Léo ?

-Oui. Elles ont des vertus thérapeutiques et je pense qu'elles seront efficaces pour calmer la douleur.

Casey hocha la tête en remontant dans le véhicule. Il attacha sa ceinture, et attendit que Donnie face de même mais il restait assis, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait en intense réflexion. Casey se racla la gorge et l'appela : "Donnie ?"

Le dénommé leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Casey avait toujours trouvé que ses pupilles avaient une couleur indéfinissable, quelque part entre le brun foncé et le rouge, mais il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de les regarder. Aussi, il profita de cet instant pour les contempler un plus longuement que d'habitude, et il laissa leurs regards se croiser juste assez longtemps pour que ça ne devienne pas gênant. Après quoi il sourit gentiment et demanda ;

-On y va ?

Pour toute réponse Donatello mit sa ceinture et lui sourit avec un air moqueur.

-Essaye de ne pas nous tuer, Jones !

-C'est partis !

Le chemin du retour fut plus long, principalement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir le précipice de la même façon que la première fois. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Casey se priva de faire quelques sauts plutôt spectaculaires. Les deux adolescents gloussaient et criaient comme dans des montagnes russes.

Casey en était surpris, mais c'était même mieux que lorsqu'il était seul. C'était définitivement mieux, oui. Jusque là, Donatello était des quatre frères celui avec lequel Casey s'entendait le moins bien. Mais là, seuls tout les deux, il découvrait une nouvelle facette. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Donatello puisse aimer quelque chose chez lui, certainement pas sa façon de conduire. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Donatello aimait ce que tout le monde lui reprochait et cela provoquait chez Casey des sentiments confus.

Après un virage serré qui les fit rire tous les deux, il ralentit.

-On est bientôt arrivé, dit-il, plus qu'une dizaine de minutes.

-On est pas passé par là à l'aller, pourtant.

-Oui, j'avais pris un autre chemin, mais là on a du faire un détour parce qu'on peut pas sauter la fausse dans l'autre sens.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça. C'était pas la première fois au moins ?

-Non, c'était la deuxième. La première fois c'était avec April, l'autre jour.

-Quoi, tu es sérieux ? Tu as fais ça avec April ? Je comprends pourquoi elle était fâchée !

-Oui, mais je connais quelqu'un que ça n'a pas dérangé du tout !

Il sourit encore avec son aire malicieux, mi-dragueur, mi-moqueur. Donatello était un peu perplexe face à cette attitude. Est-ce que ce n'était pas le deuxième fois que Casey lui parlait comme il parlait à April ? Et ce qu'il était en train de... Fleurter avec lui ?

"Non, je me trompe forcément" pensa Donatello "Casey a un tempérament impulsif et enjôleur, c'est dans sa nature d'être comme ça. Il aime taquiner les autres et avoir ce genre de rapport avec eux." Et pourtant le doute subsistait bel et bien dans son esprit.

-Ne dit ça à personne, Jones.

Casey n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre que par "ça", Donnie entendait le fait qu'il avait aimé cette ballade. Beaucoup de personne jugeaient Casey comme étant quelqu'un d'insensible, un macho dragueur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas la cas. Casey aimait avoir le contrôle, certes, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un connard.

-Non, je dirais rien.

Donatello ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, tandis que le véhicule s'arrêta devant la grange.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais aller avec cette histoire. A la base, ça devait juste être un lemon, puis j'ai séparé en deux chapitres, et maintenant je me demande si je ne vais pas retoucher la suite, mais dans tous les cas, il s'agit juste d'une petite histoire toute simple, je ne vais pas développer sur un million de chapitres :p**

 **Je posterai la suite quand j'aurai décidé quoi faire x') ! A la prochaine fois !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Finalement, j'ai décidé de laisser les choses telles que je les avais imaginées à la base et voici donc le chapitre qui contient le lemon.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop mal :D**

* * *

A partir de ce jour là, Donatello devint celui qui accompagnait Casey lorsqu'il voulait s'en aller. Devant les autres, la tortue faisait mine de ne pas spécialement apprécier ces sorties. Il avait même dit à April qu'il y allait seulement pour rendre service à Casey qui n'avait pas le droit de sortir seul. De son côté, ce dernier faisait lui aussi comme si ça l'agaçait. Bref... Personne ne soupçonnait l'amitié naissante et sincère qui se profilait entre les deux adolescents.

Eux-mêmes auraient préféré manger la pizza spéciale asticots de Mikey tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, quand ils étaient juste tous les deux, les choses étaient différentes. Casey montrait à Donatello tous les endroits qui valaient la peine d'être vu. Parfois, ils ne faisaient que rouler, appréciant simplement la sensation de vitesse. Ils discutaient en gardant cette habitude qu'ils avaient de se moquer légèrement l'un de l'autre, comme ils le faisaient devant April. Mais il y'avait une certaine douceur et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se blesser.

Environs deux semaines après leur première ballade, Donatello se surpris à espérer de plus en plus souvent que Casey vienne le voir pour qu'il l'accompagne. Le génie constatait à contre cœur qu'il commençait vraiment à être dépendant de ces sorties. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait encore remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque l'adolescent entra dans la grange, Donnie ne pu réprimer un grand sourire, sachant déjà pourquoi il était là.

-Hey, génie ! T'es partant pour faire un tour ?

Donatello tâcha de calmer la sensation naissante dans sa poitrine, la mettant sur le compte de l'excitation, et répondit avec sérieux :

-Peut-être. Tout dépend des conditions. Il a plu tout la nuit et le sol doit être vraiment humide... Tu te sens capable de gérer un terrain glissant ?

-Un peu d'eau ne va pas effrayer le grand Casey Jones ! Monte dans la voiture, Donnie-boy !

Le dénommé leva les yeux aux ciels, Casey était tellement fanfaron quand il s'y mettait ! Mais, même si il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre, une partie de lui aimait ça.

Ils prévinrent les autres de leur départ et s'en allèrent. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et l'odeur de la terre mouillée flottait dans l'air. Par endroit le sol était vraiment très boueux, mais Casey ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Comme d'habitude, son attention était concentrée sur son passager.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour au lac aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai assez de plantes pour Léo, mais si tu veux on peut y aller quand même, répondit Donatello en secouant les épaules.

-Hum, pourquoi pas ? C'est un peu loin, mais on a tout le temps...

La tortue ne l'écouta pas. Il n'était pas vraiment rassurée car le terrain lui semblait vraiment en mauvais état. Casey continua à peser le pour et le contre jusqu'à que Donatello se permette de l'interrompre :

-Casey, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir de donner des ordres, mais si j'étais toi j'éviterais de rouler dans ces grosses flaques de boues.

-Relax, Don, c'est pas comme si...

Mais Casey ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une biche avait soudainement sauté devant le véhicule et il donna un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter. Le véhicule dérapa, et s'engagea dans une pente, effectuant plusieurs tonneaux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout en bas avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ai eut le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit.

Donatello ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné. Il avait légèrement mal à la tête, mais à pars cela il allait bien. Le véhicule était retourné, les roues en l'aire mais il était toujours à l'intérieur, allongé par terre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce qu'il voyait au dessus de lui était les sièges avant de la voiture.

Casey était inconscient, le haut de son corps reposant sur les jambes de la tortue. Les ceintures de sécurités avaient lâchées, elles devaient être trop vieille. Donatello se rendit compte que ses mains étaient coincées au dessus de sa tête, emmêlées dans ce qui semblait être des câbles et sa propre ceinture de sécurités.

-Casey ?

L'adolescent répondit par un grognement. Donatello tourna la tête et constata que les produits qu'il avait placé à l'arrière s'étaient pour la plus part brisés. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire de ceux qui pouvaient être potentiellement dangereux, cherchant s'il y'avait urgence ou non. Il appela à nouveau son ami :

-Casey, ça va ?

Ce dernier se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait et releva son visage. Une trace rose fuchsia le lui barrait de part en part au niveau de son nez. Donatello réfléchit à toute vitesse tout en tirant sur ses poignets pour les dégager. Il n'avait pas de produit de cette couleur là, donc c'était peut-être deux fioles ou plus qui s'étaient mélangées. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien produire une telle couleur ?

-Oh non... murmura-t-il.

Il tenta de se dégager les mains une fois de plus, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Casey s'assit comme il le pouvait à l'intérieur de la voiture retournée, le regard encore un peu embrouillé.

-Je me sent... Bizarre. Ça va toi ?

-Hum... Ou- Oui...

Donnie se sentit très embarrassé. Casey porta une main à son visage et constata la présence du produit.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est... Je pense que c'est... Un genre d'aphrodisiaque.

-Aspho quoi ?

-Une... Une substance qui stimule le désir...

Il resta silencieux quelque seconde avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour ajouter : "Sexuel". Casey fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les mots de Donatello prennent enfin un sens dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qui lui arrivait et murmura :

-Ça explique certaines choses.

En effet, Donatello constata avec embarras le début d'érection qui formait une bosse au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son ami. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler très vite :

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, c'est tout à fait naturel compte tenu des circonstances. Si tu me détaches je serai sûrement en mesure de trouver quelque chose qui contrera l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, ou, dans le pire des cas, tu peux toujours aller remédier à tes besoins un peu plus loin.

Il avait parlé tellement vite que Casey prit à nouveau un moment pour comprendre tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Il se sentait étrange : sa tête était lourde et refusait de fonctionner correctement. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Donatello allongé en face de lui et plus il le regardait, plus il lui semblait vraiment... Désirable. Son regard n'échappa pas à la tortue.

-Casey, oublie ça tout de suite. Tu as deux mains qui fonctionnent parfaitement et tu vas t'en servir !

Il y eut un silence supplémentaire alors que l'esprit du jeune homme s'exerçait une fois de plus à déchiffrer ce qu'on lui disait. Soudain, son regard se figea dans celui de Donnie et il murmura :

-Oh oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il jeta son corps sur celui de Donatello et plaça ses mains sur son ventre en le touchant vigoureusement. Dans le même laps de temps, sa bouche vint se coller à celle de la tortue.

Donatello voulut crier de surprise, mais les lèvres de Casey contre les siennes empêchèrent le son de se propager et celui-ci s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Malgré leurs morphologies très différentes, leurs lèvres se scellèrent parfaitement. Donatello émit d'autres signes de détresses, tirant sur ses poignets le plus fort possible et essayant de tourner son visage. Lorsque Casey se redressa enfin pour reprendre son souffle, il s'écria :

-Merde, espèce de malade ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et entrepris de l'embrasser à nouveau. Donatello sentait ses mains courir sur son ventre et il aurait sûrement apprécier la sensation s'il n'avait pas eut aussi peur. Casey était hors de contrôle, et ce n'était pas du tout une idée rassurante. Lorsqu'il se redressa une seconde fois pour permettre à son corps de respirer, Donatello retenta :

-Casey, je t'en supplie, écoute moi...

Le dénommé le regarda dans les yeux sans répondre.

-Arrête s'il te plaît.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il plaça sa main sur la joue de Donatello qui était à présent elle aussi parsemée de la mixture rose.

-Non.

Donatello sursauta et il cessa de respirer pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à réellement paniquer. Il était paralysé et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressentir le corps de Casey sur le sien, ses mains qui le caressaient ardemment et son érection qu'il frottait contre sa cuisse à travers les vêtements. Casey entreprit de lui embrasser le cou et murmura :

-Je peux pas.

Se ressaisissant, Donatello ravala sa salive et pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il tâcha d'ignorer les frissons qui montaient le long de sa poitrine sous l'effet des caresses et dit :

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois prendre sur toi. Ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plaît...

-Tu es sûre que t'en as pas envie, Donatello ?

Il frissonna malgré lui en entendant son nom en entier. Casey ne l'appelait jamais comme ça.

-Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Il caressa doucement son plastron au niveau de la poche qui cachait son sexe. La tortue gémis plaintivement en guise de protestation. Il sentait que son corps répondait de plus en plus à ces douces caresses.

-Laisse toi aller... Donnie.

Sa tête tournait, il était horriblement gêné, mais en même temps, quelque chose lui disait de se laisser faire. Casey n'était pas une menace, il était doux et attentionné. Et l'aphrodisiaque commençait à lui faire de l'effet à lui aussi.

-Hum... Casey...

Il continua à lui embrasser le cou et laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur ce corps qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, qu'il n'avait fait que regarder sans jamais vraiment le voir. Donatello était diffèrent des humains, mais sa peau était douce, très douce même. Il avait les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Casey s'évertua donc en premier lieu à la zone un peu plus haute qui contenait le sexe caché de la tortue. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait parce qu'il en avait déjà discuter avec Raphaël, donc il n'était pas étonné de voir cette bosse à cet endroit là.

Donnie ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Entre les baisers dans son cou, la main qui lui caressait les côtes et celle qui jouait au niveau de son sexe, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Toutes ses sensations nouvelles, s'en était trop pour lui et il ne pu retenir plus longtemps son érection, la laissant s'échapper à l'aire libre.

Elle fut directement rencontrée par la main de Casey qui sourit malicieusement. L'adolescent défit sa ceinture et baissa son jean afin de libérer sa propre virilité. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur son propre sexe, et l'autre sur celui de Donnie puis commença à les masturber.

Donatello laissa échapper un gémissement vraiment bruyant et ferma les yeux. Son corps tremblait si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Lorsque Casey enleva sa main de sa virilité, Donatello se risqua à demander :

-Casey... Détache moi, s'il te plaît.

Mais l'adolescent ne fit aucun mouvement pour accomplir sa demande. Au lieu de ça, il continua à se caresser et se mit à lui embrasser les épaules.

-Casey...

-Écarte les jambes.

Il l'avait susurré. C'était plus une demande qu'un ordre, mais cela n'empêcha pas Donnie de se sentir tout d'un coup très nerveux. Il se crispa et serra encore plus les cuisses.

-Arrête !

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il était peut-être un peu plus lucide que ce qu'il pensait. Il se redressa pour regarder Donnie dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle.

-Casey, on ne peut pas faire ça...

-Pourquoi ? J'en ai envie, tu en as envie, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

-Je... Mais...

Une multitude de raisons lui vinrent à l'esprit ; que diraient les autres s'ils savaient, et comment ils allaient faire pour se regarder après ça, et ils n'étaient même pas de la même espèce, bon dieu !

-Donatello... Je t'aime.

La tortue eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Et je dit pas ça à cause de ton machin-zak là. Ça fait déjà un moment que je m'en suis rendus compte... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour... Mais j'aime être avec toi, j'aime te voir rire, te faire rire... Et je veux juste te faire du bien.

Donatello devint aussi rouge que le bandana de Raphaël. "Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible." pensa-t-il, incapable d'avoir des idées cohérentes.

-Je ne te demande de m'aimer en retour... Je veux juste... Enfin, laisse moi une chance, s'il te plaît.

Donnie n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question de ses propres sentiments. Il se sentait tellement étrange après cette déclaration. C'est vrai que sa relation avec le jeune homme était devenues spéciale à ses yeux, mais il ne s'était pas attendus à ce que ce soit réciproque. Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine à l'idée qu'on puisse l'aimer et éprouver du désire pour sa personne. Il se sentait gêné et en même temps plutôt flatté. Sa tête était en proie à une vraie tornade d'émotion, et il n'était capable ni de bouger ni de dire quoi que ce soit.

Casey avait son regard plongé dans le sien. Donnie finit par trouver la force de détourner un peu la tête. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait sans doute pris ce mouvement pour un signe de négation et il aurait laissé la tortue tranquille, mais l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque le poussa à insister encore.

-Tu es nerveux ? Je te promet que je vais faire attention, d'accord ? Si je te détache, tu veux bien qu'on continue ?

Une vague de chaleur inattendue parcourus le corps de Donatello. L'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, sans doute... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il préféra penser, car avant même de le réaliser, il avait déjà hoché la tête favorablement. Son corps le brûlait, il en voulait plus. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi tour.

Casey attrapa un couteau dans la boîte à gant et coupa les liens qui retenaient Donnie prisonnier. Ce dernier était encore un peu gêné et ne savais pas quoi faire de ses mains. Lorsque Casey se pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il les plaça sur ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, il laissa ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes sans résister. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis Casey sortit sa langue et demanda l'accès à la bouche du mutant. Donatello ouvrit timidement sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent vraiment pour la première fois. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se caressant sensuellement. Donatello pouvait sentir l'érection de Casey contre la sienne et ses mains qui dansaient sur son corps. A ce moment là, tout était parfait.

-Écarte les jambes.

Cette fois-ci, Donatello ne se sentit pas aussi embarrassé. La demande de Casey était douce. Il s'exécuta avec lenteur. Son partenaire glissa sa main au niveau de l'entre-jambe, lui caressant d'abord l'intérieur des cuisses, puis la zone plus sensible tout en l'embrassant. Donatello remercia le ciel d'être allongé, car tout son corps tremblait et il se sentait vide de toutes forces. Sa tête tournait et il avait la sensation d'avoir les joues en feu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ce qui ne lui était presque jamais arrivé au cours de sa vie. Casey lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête.

Les doigts de l'adolescent se firent plus insistant sur la peau, descendant plus bas au niveau des fesses, cherchant l'entrée du cloaque.

Donatello aventura lui aussi ses mains sur son corps, découvrant la sensation de la peau humaine sous ses doigts. Il descendit ses mains sur son dos puis passa sur le ventre musclé du joueur de hockey. Il n'osa pas aller plus bas. Ce fut Casey qui lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour le guider vers son érection. Un peu gêné, Donnie l'empoigna et se laissa faire par son partenaire, suivant le rythme qu'il lui imposait.

Casey en avait la tête qui tournait tant le plaisir était intense. C'était probablement à cause du produit, mais il avait la sensation que ça n'avait jamais était aussi bon qu'avec cette main là. Il était tellement excité et pourtant, il en voulait plus. Il voulait le posséder complètement. Sans réfléchir, il fit remonter sa main au niveau du visage de Donnie et lui glissa deux doigts dans la bouche. Celui-ci les humidifia de salive, un peu nerveusement, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Il en avait terriblement envie, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu anxieux. Il avait sans doute ingéré moins d'aphrodisiaque que son partenaire et était donc un peu plus lucide.

Lorsque Casey retira ses doigts de sa bouche, Donnie dirigea sa main libre vers son propre sexe et entreprit de se masturber en même temps.

Casey plaça ses doigts contre l'entrée qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt, la massant gentiment. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, mais en même temps il en avait tellement envie. Son corps le brûlait, il voulait Donatello tout à lui, rien qu'à lui, là, tout de suite, dans cette voiture retournée au fond d'un faussé, au milieu de la forêt. Il se contrôla du mieux qu'il pu et entra doucement un doigts en lui. Juste la première phalange.

Donatello frissonna, mais n'émit pas de signe de douleur. Casey entra son doigt plus profondément et la tortue gémit doucement.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassé à nouveau.

Donatello hocha la tête entre deux baisers tout en caressant l'érection de son partenaire et la sienne en même temps. Ils rougissaient tous les deux, mais ils n'étaient pas embarrassés. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le plaisir.

Après quelque instants, Casey enfonça un deuxième doigt et constata à quelle point la cavité était serrée. Ses doigts étaient vraiment collés l'un à l'autre, et il arrivait difficilement à les bouger. Donatello gémit un peu plus fort mais ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment Casey sentit que la cavité était un peu plus souple, il bougea ses doigts plus ardemment, tentant de lubrifier son partenaire correctement avec la salive. Malheureusement, rien d'autre ne pouvait servir de lubrifiant et Casey espéra que ce serait suffisant. Il retira ses doigts et y rajouta sa propre salive avant de les remettre en Donatello. Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois, jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait du niveau d'humidité.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il se plaça entre les jambes de Donatello tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Prenant sa virilité en main, il s'apprêtait à passer aux choses sérieuses lorsqu'un éclaire de lucidité le fit s'arrêter en plein mouvement. Rompant leur baiser, il se redressa, essoufflé, et regarda son partenaire dans les yeux. Donnie avait le regard dans le vide, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Casey ne bougeait plus, il demanda ;

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Casey détourna les yeux en caressant doucement le genoux droit de la tortue. Il soupira et parla si doucement que Donnie ne l'entendit presque pas.

-Je veux pas te forcer...

Donatello se redressa sur ses coudes et attrapa le visage de Casey, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes, serrant son corps contre le sien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une fois de plus leur respiration, Donnie dit en un souffle :

-Si c'était le cas, je te l'aurais déjà fait comprendre. Tu ne me forces pas. J'en ai envie, Casey.

Il s'embrassèrent encore plus passionnément. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs érections se touchaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Donnie ajouta ;

-Je... Je suis juste un peu anxieux...

Casey lui caressa la cuisse et lui murmura ;

-Je comprends. Mais ça va aller, Donnie, je te promet de faire attention. Je ne veux pas te faire mal...

Ces mots déclenchèrent chez la tortue une vague d'émotions et de sensations confuses. Il se sentait si bien, à la fois aimé et protégé. Il aurait voulus que ça dure toujours. Pour toute réponse, il écarta un peu plus les jambes et Casey compris qu'il l'avait rassuré. Il se saisit alors de ses cuisses et plaça les jambes de son partenaire sur ses épaules. En tant que ninja, Donatello était très souple et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Casey.

Plaçant à nouveau son érection contre l'entrée de son partenaire, il leva les yeux vers les iris rougeâtres. Donatello lui rendit son regard et fit un signe de la tête pour lui intimer de commencer.

Toutes les craintes, les tabous, tout était définitivement oublié. Casey pénétra Donatello le plus doucement possible. Il guettait la moindre réaction chez son partenaire, s'imposant intérieurement d'arrêter s'il voyait qu'il lui faisait mal. Donatello avait les yeux fermés et resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Casey. Ce dernier était presque entièrement à l'intérieur de lui quand il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

-Tu as mal ? demanda l'adolescent.

Donatello secoua négativement la tête, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, et engouffra son visage dans la cou de son partenaire. Il aurait voulus ne pas avoir mal, ne pas ressentir de douleur provoquée par ce partenaire qui était si gentil et tendre avec lui. Casey compris néanmoins que malgré cette réponse négative, Donnie avait vraiment mal. Prenant sur lui, il recula un peu et caressa gentiment l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant.

-Détend toi bien.

-J'essaye.

Donatello ne savait pas comment se détendre plus. Il faisait son maximum pour être le plus ouvert possible, mais le stresse de cette intrusion nouvelle faisait qu'il était toujours un peu tendus. Casey le ressentait et caressa ses jambes pour l'aider à se relaxer. Les parois autour de son membre le serraient énormément. Il aurait pu pousser son chemin jusqu'au bout en forçant le passage, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à sa petite tortue.

-Inspire à fond, ordonna-t-il.

Donnie fit ce qu'on lui demanda, et pendant qu'il inspirait, Casey en profita pour s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il s'arrêta puis recommença lors de l'inspiration suivante. Cela facilita l'intrusion qui semblait moins douloureuse pour Donnie. Finalement, Casey pu le pénétrer complètement et ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants, attendant que le corps de son nouvel amant s'habitue à lui. Il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas donner de grands coup de reins et rester en place. Le plaisir était immense, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Donnie, lui, ressentait une sensation étrange entre le plaisir et la douleur qu'il n'aurait su décrire. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il puisse ressentir de telles sensations grâce à Casey. Là, tout de suite, Casey n'était pas son rival, il n'était pas son ennemis, mais bel et bien son amant, et un amant attentionné, en plus. Il aurait voulus que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Il se sentait en sécurité, et même aimé. On prenait soin de lui, on s'inquiétait de ce qu'il ressentait... Peu importe que ce soit à cause de l'aphrodisiaque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Donatello resserra ses bras autour de Casey. Ce dernier commença de petits mouvements de va et viens. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça arrivait pour de vrai ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareil.

Tout en accélérant la cadence, il gardait son esprit concentré sur les sons que produisait Donatello. C'était comme revivre tous ses moments passés dans la voiture à l'écouter rire, à rechercher ses gémissements et ses gloussements de bonheur. Casey devenait très bon à cet exercice. Il prenait soin d'ajuster ses mouvements selon ce qu'il entendait. De temps en temps, il entendait des sons qu'il identifiait comme des gémissements de douleurs et il faisait alors en sorte que ceux-ci ne se reproduisent plus. Il embrassait Donnie pour le rassurer et lui caressait les cuisses avec toutes la douceur dont il était capable.

La tortue gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure que son amant trouvait ce qu'il aimait. Lorsque Casey frappa enfin sa prostate, Donatello laissa échapper un vrai cris d'extase, toute douleur complètement oubliée. Heureux de sa découverte, Casey se laissa complètement aller et imposa son propre rythme. Il se redressa et attrapa la cuisse de Donnie qu'il plaça sur son épaule dans le but d'avoir un meilleure angle.

A partir de ce moment là, il ne fallut plus longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent tous deux l'orgasme. Donatello jouis en premier, suivit par Casey, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté de son partenaire.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions et redeviennent lucides.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai utilisé la bonne vieille technique de l'aphrodisiaque, honte sur moi ! Mais je n'avais pas envie de développer l'histoire, c'était une façon d'accélérer les choses et de les faire passer à l'acte plus vite. A la base, je voulais vraiment juste écrire un lemon, mais après j'ai rajouté un contexte et voilà où on en ai !**

 **Mais bon, maintenant que j'y suis, je me dit que je vais peut-être rajouter encore un chapitre ou deux, avec pourquoi pas un autre lemon ?**

 **J'aime les lemon, ahaha ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre m'a pris tellement de temps à écrire ! Ce n'était vraiment pas facile, mais j'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie ^^' La suite arrivera sûrement plus vite parce qu'en fait, une partie est déjà écrite. Comme ce chapitre était trop long, je l'ai coupé en deux haha.**

 **Oh, et ce chapitre contiens aussi un lemon juste histoire de prévenir, on ne sait jamais.**

* * *

Ils restèrent allongés pendant un moment dans la voiture retournée. Casey remit ses vêtements en place et reboucla sa ceinture dans un silence embarrassant. Il tourna sa tête vers Donatello et souffla :

-Waouw.

La jeune tortue ne le regarda pas et répondit simplement :

-Ouai. Waouw.

Casey ne supporta soudainement plus l'idée de rester en place et se faufila hors du véhicule par la fenêtre. Il prit une grande bouffée d'aire et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Donatello pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils se retournèrent pour constater les dégâts, mais la voiture n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose. Ils la remirent en position sur ses roues sans s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, ils étaient tous les deux encore sous le choque de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Une fois cela fait, ils ramassèrent ce qui était tombé du véhicule et Donnie pris soin de remettre correctement ses fioles en place. Casey s'assit à la place du conducteur en soupirant. Lorsque Donnie l'imita, il ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur qui n'échappa pas à Casey.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Donatello ne répondit pas et hocha la tête en rougissant. Il y eut ensuite un silence embarrassant pendant quelques instants. Casey ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait presque envie de s'excuser mais aucuns mots ne voulaient quitter sa bouche. Après plusieurs tentatives, il finit par réussir à demander :

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben... Je veux dire, pour nous...

Donatello le regarda puis détourna les yeux.

-C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Le jeune homme se gratta nerveusement le cou. Il poussa un soupir il était incapable de l'admettre à voix haute une deuxième fois... Il laissa le silence parler pour lui. Oui, c'était vrai et Donatello le savait, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui avoir mentis.

-La vraie question, c'est est-ce que toi tu m'aimes ?

-Je... Je sais pas trop Casey... C'est un peu nouveau tout ça pour moi et... Je m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais que tu aimais April...

-Oh ouais, April, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est sûre qu'elle est cool et mignonne et marrante et tout mais... C'est pas pareil. Tu l'aimes ?

Donnie ne répondit pas. Il était comme gelé sur place par cette question. Est-ce qu'il aimait vraiment April ? Elle ne lui était pas indifférente, c'est sûre. Il l'avait toujours vu comme la femme parfaite. Elle était spéciale. Intelligente et drôle, forte et féminine, subtile et même spirituelle... Mais elle ne l'aimait pas ; elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et même si Donatello sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle le rejetait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller vers elle encore et encore... Il n'était pas spéciale à ses yeux. Elle ne le voyait pas comme lui la voyait.

Et soudainement, Casey était là et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Donatello se sentait presque triste pour lui parce qu'il savait ce que ça faisait que d'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça, mais il n'était pas amoureux... Enfin, pas encore.

Casey se mordit les lèvres face à son silence et avança doucement sa main vers celle de Donnie. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait se permettre de la prendre dans la sienne, mais il se lança et Don ne retira pas sa main.

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi, Donnie. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le contact de la main de Casey sur la sienne était étrange mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il détourna les yeux et pris un long moment avant de répondre.

-Je... Je sais pas quoi répondre à cette question...

Casey souffla. Il voulut retirer sa main mais Donatello la reteint soudainement en la prenant dans la sienne.

-Ecoutes, j'ai juste besoin de temps. Et j'aime bien cet aspect de ta personnalité, tu sais ? Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi... Attentionné.

Il esquissa un sourire et pensa "surtout pas avec moi". L'adolescent retira pudiquement sa main et haussa les épaules en bafouillant :

-Heu... Ben, c'est-à-dire que... Tu voix, au point où on en est...

Et soudain, ils rirent tous les deux, se libérant de la tension qui s'était créée. Le poids d'avoir couché ensemble s'envola avec leurs rires.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ai fait, putain, articula péniblement Casey en se tenant les côtes.

-Ça m'apprendra à emmener n'importe quels produits avec moi, renchérit la tortue en reprenant son souffle.

Casey allait démarrer quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un autre point dont il fallait débattre avant de rentrer.

-Donnie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?

Les autres ! Donnie les avait complètement oubliés ! Il regarda Casey puis le tableau de bord et resta silencieux un moment, à présent très sérieux, jugeant toutes les options qui se présentaient à eux.

-Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de leur dire pour l'accident parce qu'ils vont voir l'état de la voiture.

-On est peut-être pas obligé de leurs raconter dans les détails non plus, dit Casey en hochant la tête, sinon ils vont encore flipper. Et... Et pour nous ?

Il échangea un regard rapide avec Donatello et tous les deux soufflèrent en même temps : "On leur dit pas".

-Non, non ça ne vaut mieux pas, fit Casey en secouant la tête.

-Ca restera notre secret pour le moment, ajouta Donatello avec un air malicieux.

-J'aime cette idée !

Casey se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Donatello ne bougea pas, un peu surpris, puis sourit simplement. C'était agréable de se sentir aimé de cette façon là.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda sèchement April alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le véhicule cabossé qui venait de se garer devant la grange.

-Du calme, poupée, on va bien, répondit Casey avec un sourire malicieux.

-Vous avez vu l'état de la voiture ! On dirait qu'on l'a frappé avec une batte de baseball !

-Rien d'irréparable, April. Le terrain était mauvais à cause de la pluie, les roues ont glissées dans un virage. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, vraiment.

La jeune fille plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et les regarda avec sévérité. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de jouer le rôle de la grande sœur et elle ressemblait vraiment à Léo quand elle faisait ça.

-Vous êtes incroyables ! Un jour vous allez vous tuer à force de sortir par tous les temps !

-J'ai la situation en main ! On va réparer tout ça, hein, Donnie-boy ?

Donnie haussa les épaules en faisant comme si ça lui était égale. En réalité, il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas montrer qu'il était complètement chamboulé à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à April pour paraître naturel. Son cœur battait toujours quand il la voyait et il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'éloigner d'elle avant de dire ou faire quelque chose d'embarrassant.

Finalement, April s'en alla en grognant et les deux adolescents firent entrer le véhicule dans la grange. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment commencer les réparation car Mikey entra et leur lança avec entrain :

-Les gars, April vient de me dire que vous étiez rentrés ! Vous en avez mis du temps, vous êtes partis pendant au moins trois heures !

-Petit accident. Rien de grave, répondit simplement Donnie.

-Okay les mecs. Le dîner est prêt, on attend plus que vous.

Lorsque Donatello entra dans la salle à manger suivit de Casey il ressentit immédiatement le regard du leader sur lui. Léo et son sixième sens allaient être les plus difficile à tromper. Lorsqu'il y avait un changement brutal, il le percevait toujours immédiatement. Durant les jours précédents, Casey et Donnie s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit si bien que Léo ne s'était pas encore posé trop de questions, mais là il était déjà en alerte.

La tortue vert olive s'assit le plus loin possible de lui en essayant de paraître naturel, mais Léo était vraiment un très bon observateur.

-Donatello, tu as mal quelque part ?

Il dû faire un effort énorme pour s'empêcher de sursauter et ne pas regarder vers Casey. Il avait toujours un peu mal au niveau du bas ventre, c'était invisible aux yeux d'April mais Léo avait passé des années à décrypter le langage corporel de ses frères. Ce genre de détails lui sautait aux yeux même si Donatello avait fait tout son possible pour le dissimuler.

-C'est rien, on a eut un petit problème avec la voiture...

-Quel genre de problème ?

April se tourna vers Casey et lui jeta un regard noir. Avant que Don n'ait eut le temps de répondre, elle s'exclama :

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas blessé !

-Mais je ne suis pas blessé...

-Donatello est blessé ? Demanda Mikey.

-Tu as blessé Donatello ? S'exclama Raph en s'adressant à Casey.

-Non, il est pas blessé ! Répondit Casey indigné.

-Mais Léo a dit qu'il avait mal, s'exclama à nouveau April.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai rien !

Tout le monde essaya de parler en même temps et la salle à manger se transforma en vrai tohu bohu. Léonardo fut rapidement agacé par ce vacarme et invita tout le monde à se taire. Finalement, Donatello et Casey furent obligés d'expliquer précisément en quoi consistait l'accident, en évitant bien sûre de mentionner la partie "aphrodisiaque" de l'histoire. Comme prévus, Léo n'était pas content du tout.

-Si vous n'êtes pas capable de réaliser que les conditions météorologiques sont défavorables, vous vous mettez en danger. Je suis surtout surpris que toi, Donatello, tu n'ai pas pris en compte ces paramètres. Je constate que vous devez tout les deux apprendre à être plus vigilant.

Don leva les yeux au ciel. Léo était vraiment comme un deuxième maître Splinter depuis qu'ils vivaient dans la forêt. Il lui ressemblait jusque dans sa façon de les réprimander.

-Par conséquent, vous êtes interdis de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Casey s'offusqua bruyamment tandis qu'April hocha la tête pour approuver Léo. Raph riait - pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui avait des problèmes - et Mikey semblait lui aussi trouver la scène amusante.

Donatello dû une fois de plus se faire violence pour garder son sang froid et faire comme si tout cela lui était égale. Comme s'il n'était pas triste de ne plus avoir son moment privilégié avec Casey.

Le repas se termina tout de même dans la bonne humeur notamment grâce à Michelangelo et Raphaël qui allégeaient l'atmosphère ; ils avaient l'aire particulièrement en joie ce soir là. Donatello n'osa pas regarder Casey dans les yeux de tout le repas et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre dès qu'il le pu.

Plus de sortie, ça voulait dire plus de prétexte pour se retrouver seul avec Casey et il ne pouvait même pas laisser son agacement se montrer au grand jour parce que tout le monde comprendrait immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Déjà que les autres trouvaient ça un peu bizarre que Casey et Donnie puissent désormais rester dans la même pièce pendant cinq minutes sans commencer à se battre...

Tout cela rendait Donatello mélancolique. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait penser à propos de lui et de Casey. Comment pouvaient-ils construire une relation dans de telles conditions ? C'était ridicule ! Voué à l'échec ! Si ils n'osaient pas dévoiler leur relation aux autres, c'était sûrement parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas sérieux !

Le lendemain, il évita Casey. Non pas que cela soit difficile de toute manière ; ils étaient tous très occupés pendant la journée et ils étaient rarement seuls, si bien qu'ils ne restèrent jamais au même endroit au même moment.

De temps en temps, Donnie ressentait une légère douleur entre les jambes, souvenir de la journée dernière. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le soir venus qu'il réussit à s'isoler sur le perron. Il profita de ce moment de paix et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit quand une voix familière vint troubler le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était Casey, bien sûre... Donatello haussa les épaules sans le regarder.

-Je profite du silence.

Il avait parlé sèchement et Casey n'osa pas répondre tout de suite. Est-qu'il venait de lui demander de se taire ? Ou même de s'en aller ? Le doute l'assaillit soudain, et si Don avait changé d'avis depuis la veille ? Il préféra ne pas penser que c'était de sa faute et demanda :

-Ça va pas ?

Donatello ne répondit pas. Il regarda le sol avec mélancolie. Il aurait voulus dire à Casey que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter là et de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé parce que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux. Ils étaient trop diffèrent. Il n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas eut besoin de se cacher des autres.

Mais ces mots ne voulaient pas venir.

-Si, ça va... C'est juste que... Je suis désolé, à cause de moi tu n'as plus le droit de sortir...

-C'est pas ta faute, Donnie-boy, t'en fais pas.

Il sentit la main de l'adolescent se poser sur son épaule et la caresser doucement. Il cligna des yeux, peu habitué à ce que qui que ce soi se comporte comme ça avec lui. C'était comme ça, d'avoir un petit ami ?

Il frémit quand le corps de Casey s'approcha du sien et l'étreignit.

-Ne soit pas triste. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Donatello ne bougea pas. Ce fut Casey qui se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien qu'ils se soient déjà embrassés avant, ça lui semblait diffèrent, comme si c'était plus réel. Ils étaient vraiment ensembles, c'était vraiment en train d'arriver ! Et tout d'un coup, les craintes de Donnie s'envolèrent. Ca en valait la peine, ça en valait définitivement la peine.

Casey se recula en lui souriant et Donatello se sentit comme illuminé depuis l'intérieur. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce qui l'attirait chez Casey, c'était définitivement sa douceur, précisément parce qu'il n'en faisait preuve qu'avec lui. Et soudainement, il se sentait spécial, désiré, protégé... Et paradoxalement naissait en lui l'envie de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si fragile.

N'écoutant que son désir, il se jeta au cou du jeune homme, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Casey fut surpris par cette soudaine prise d'initiative mais trouva également cela très agréable. Il répondit à son étreinte et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés.

Donatello poussa Casey contre le mur tandis que leurs langues se mélangeaient dans une danse sans fin. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là trop longtemps ou quelqu'un viendrait les chercher et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se faire prendre.

-Je vais aller me coucher, murmura Don en s'éloignant de lui.

Casey sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois sa petite tortue avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Donatello sentit sa poitrine s'envoler encore une fois alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, ils n'eurent presque pas d'autres occasions de se retrouver en tête à tête et encore moins de pouvoir discuter. Quand ils travaillaient dans la grange, ils étaient sans cesse gênés par Mikey ou Raph qui venaient leur demander quelque chose... Ou tout simplement les embêter.

Ils se parlaient comme avant mais ne se moquaient plus l'un de l'autre. A la place, ils se taquinaient. La différence était si subtil que personne ne la voyait vraiment. C'est juste qu'ils ne se fâchaient pas pour de vrai et ne se blessaient pas non plus.

Quand ils se croisaient pour la première fois de la journée et qu'ils étaient certains qu'ils n'y avait personne pour les voir, ils échangeaient un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Mais en dehors de ça, il n'y avait aucune interaction physique.

Donatello avait tout d'abords essayé d'éviter April. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. Le problème était aussi qu'il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter envers elle. Finalement, il arrêta de l'éviter pour ne pas paraître suspect et à sa grande surprise, les choses n'étaient pas aussi compliquées que ce qu'il pensait. Sa relation avec April était globalement la même qu'avant, sauf que Donatello ne la draguait plus aussi ouvertement et pour le moment, personne ne semblait y avoir prêté attention.

-Les mecs, j'ai tellement chaud !

Mikey pris bien soin d'accentuer le mot "chaud" en gémissant. Il s'éventait avec un livre, assis sur le canapé, mais c'était loin d'être efficace. A ces côtés, April tira sur le col de son T-shirt et grimaça d'inconfort.

-Je te le fais pas dire. La maison est mal aérée, il fait au moins cinq degrés de plus à l'intérieur.

Donatello sourit intérieurement parce que c'était scientifiquement impossible mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait même pas noté le côté idiot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais les choses avaient définitivement changées.

-Je peux fabriquer un ventilateur si tu veux. Avoir la climatisation serait peut-être mieux mais vu l'âge de l'installation électrique il faudrait que je la démonte en entier pour la remplacer...

-Oh, Donnie, c'est trop gentil. Un ventilateur serait parfait...

-Tous les ventilateurs du monde ne pourraient pas m'aider, s'exclama Mikey, je suffoque depuis l'intérieur, mes organes sont en train de bouillir !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, dit Léo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi ? Exagérer ? Mais jamais ! D'ailleurs, vous savez ce qui serait parfait ? Une baignade !

-Hé, pourquoi pas, s'exclama April, Casey a bien dit qu'il y'a un lac dans les environs, non ?

Elle se tourna vers Donatello qui leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit.

-Oui, mais il est loin. A deux heures d'ici si vous passez par la route.

-Je m'en fiche complètement, s'exclama Mikey, je veux y aller ! On peut y aller, Léo ? On peut ? On peut, dis ?

Léo soupira : Mikey ne grandirait jamais. Haussant les épaules, il répondit :

-Pourquoi pas. Je ne peux pas conduire à cause de ma jambe, donc je vais voir avec Raphaël si ça ne le dérange pas de nous emmener. Mais on ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait la vaisselle.

La jeune tortue lâcha un cris de joie, leva les bras en l'aire et sautilla dans tous les sens pour finir par courir vers la cuisine. Donatello ne put réprimer un léger rire face à l'attitude de son unique petit frère. Il était toujours plein d'énergie !

-Je peux conduire si Raph ne veut pas venir, dit April en souriant, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me baigner.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Léo en se tournant vers Donatello.

-Oh, deux heures dans la voiture juste pour aller au lac, non merci, très peu pour moi. Et puis j'ai du travail à faire ici.

Léo cligna des yeux, voir Donatello se désister d'une sortie à laquelle April participait était un peu étrange. Est-ce quelque chose qu'il ignorait s'était produit ? Il chassa vite ce sentiment de son esprit quand il vit Casey entrer dans la pièce, les mains couvertes d'huile de moteur.

-On va se baigner au lac, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Je peux conduire ?

-Hors de question, répondit fermement le leader.

-Alors comptez pas sur moi. J'ai trop de truc à faire ici, de toute manière.

Donatello sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine lorsque Casey passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il se força à garder les yeux sur son livre. Un livre de chimie, pour être exacte. Il valait mieux qu'il revoie ses bases, histoire de ne pas répéter l'erreur de la dernière ballade...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphaël descendit les escaliers, une serviette de bain sur l'épaule, suivit d'April. Ils avaient tous les deux l'aire de très bonne humeur, surtout Raph, ce qui était assez étonnant.

Finalement, Raph, Léo, Mikey et April sortirent en saluant Donnie et en assurant qu'ils seraient de retour avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous dehors, Donatello alla discrètement les regarder par la fenêtre. Mikey sautillait autour de Léo et Raph et April se regardaient en riant. Quelque chose lui sembla un peu étrange, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il fut ramené à la réalité par les bruit de pas de Casey qui revenait dans la salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ou sont tous les autres ?

-Ils sont partis.

-Quoi ? Tous ? Même Raphaël ?

Donatello acquiesça.

-C'est juste toi et moi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu gêné. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls, qu'ils avaient l'occasion de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient... Mais quoi au juste ? Ils avaient déjà couchés ensembles une fois, oui, mais c'était précipité, pas naturel... Casey ne savait pas s'il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début et séduire Donatello en repartant de zéro ou s'il devait se comporter comme si la relation était déjà établis.

Et puis, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? Finalement, Casey décida que c'était à lui de choisir et opta finalement pour l'activité la plus basique et la plus sûre.

-Tu veux regarder un film ?

Donatello hocha simplement la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Casey se dirigea vers la télécommande.

-Tu veux regarder quoi ?

-Comme tu veux.

L'esprit de Donatello divagua pendant que le joueur de hockey, toujours debout, cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Il laissa ses yeux flotter dans la pièce en pensant à tout et rien.

Casey vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa sa main autour de ses épaules sans se poser de question. Donatello rougit en constatant à quel point il était naturel pour Casey de se comporter comme ça. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà été en couple. Donnie, bien sûre, n'avait aucune expérience dans ce genre de chose. Il avait fait l'amour une fois et il avait pris l'initiative d'embrasser Casey une fois.

Il était un peu tendus et essaya de se concentrer sur la télé. Ne trouvant rien de convenable, Casey avait mis une chaîne au hasard qui passait un télé-film à l'eau de rose dans lequel une jeune femme hésitait entre se marier avec un homme riche ou tout laisser tomber pour retourner avec son ex petit ami dont elle était à priori toujours amoureuse.

Casey trouvait vraiment cette histoire pathétique, juste le genre de chose qui l'ennuyait totalement. Mais de toute façon, il ne regardait pas vraiment la télé. Il faillit sursauté quand Donatello pouffa de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que c'est totalement invraisemblable comme histoire, le scénario ne tient pas debout et ce personnage n'a aucune crédibilité. C'est tellement surfait que c'en est drôle.

Casey regarda le film un instant avant de sourire lui aussi. La jeune femme était en train de pousser son ex dans un placard pour que son futur mari ne le voit pas. Un grand classique.

-Et cette scène est vraiment sans aucune originalité, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu sais ce qui serait surprenant, dit doucement Donatello, ce serait qu'elle choisisse quand même l'homme riche. Je veux dire, la fin est tellement prévisible. Elle va finir avec son ex parce que leur amour est pure ou je ne sais quoi... Alors que c'est juste un pauvre type qui n'a même pas de job.

-Hé, je suis un peu comme ce type qui n'a même pas de job, dit Casey en feignant d'être vexé.

-Oh, mais c'est diffèrent.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas une femme bonde de 25 ans, lâcha Don en riant, ça me semble évident.

-Donc si je ne suis pas riche et beau, c'est pas grave ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je me fiche complètement que tu sois riche et je te trouve...

Donatello s'arrêta avant d'avoir finit et rougis en détournant les yeux. Casey ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il lança malicieusement ;

-Je t'en prie, termine ta phrase, Donnie-boy.

-Hors de question ! Tu es déjà assez vaniteux comme ça.

Le joueur de Hockey rit encore et mis sa main libre sur le visage de Donatello pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.

-Je te trouve très mignon aussi, Donnie.

Il scella ensuite ses lèvres aux siennes avec douceur. Donatello ferma les yeux et tandis que son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser et se déplacèrent de façon à pouvoir s'enlacer convenablement.

Finalement, ils oublièrent le film et se laissèrent complètement emporter par leurs baisers. C'était bon de ne pas avoir à se retenir, pour une fois.

Casey serra les jambes en tentant de réprimer la bosse qui se formait sous ses vêtements. Il ne savait pas si Donatello était prêt pour coucher à nouveau avec lui et aurait bien voulus que la question ne se pose pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. Le corps de Donnie lui semblait si parfait. Et pas seulement son corps. Donatello était intelligent et drôle. Deux qualités qui l'avait aussi fait craquer chez April, sauf que Donatello avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su nommer et qui rendait le tableau absolument parfait.

Donatello ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand sa main frôla quelque chose de dur. Il descendit son regard sur l'entre-jambe de Casey et écarquilla les yeux. L'adolescent rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulus et bafouilla :

-Heu, dé-désolé, je...

-Non, non ne t'excuse pas ! Je... Je suis flatté de te faire cet effet là...

Donatello lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Pour une fois, ce fut Casey qui resta interdis et se laissa embrasser. Donatello déposa plusieurs baisers sur le coin de ses lèvres et son menton tandis que ses mains caressaient timidement son membre à travers le tissus.

-Tu es vraiment pervers, Casey.

-Je suis pas pervers. C'est toi qui es trop sexy.

Donatello pouffa de rire et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement attirant, mais l'érection sous ses doigts lui prouvait bien qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde voulait de lui de cette façon là.

Ses caresses étaient douces, trop douces. Ça rendait Casey fou. Il comprenait que Donnie n'osait pas y aller plus franchement, c'était déjà pas mal qu'il prenne autant d'initiative.

Il plaça ses mains sur celles de Donatello et les écarta pour pouvoir défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il prit ensuite son poignet et le guida vers son érection désormais à l'air libre. Il gémit fortement lorsqu'il sentit la main empoigner fermement son membre.

-Aaah, Donnie...

Il commença doucement à faire des va et vient comme il l'avait fait la première fois. La vision de Casey en pleine extase était terriblement excitante. Donatello sentait ses joues rougir et une chaleur lui envahir le bas du ventre. Il se sentait presque en contrôle avec cette érection entre les mains, mais ce n'était pas assez. Dans un élans de spontanéité qui l'étonna lui-même, il descendit du canapé et se mit à genoux devant Casey.

-Do... Donnie ?

-Je veux essayer mais je ne l'ai jamais fais alors dis moi si je m'y prends mal...

Casey n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soi car la bouche de Donatello se plaça sur son gland. Son souffle se coupa et ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément sous l'effet du plaisir.

La jeune tortue fit jouer sa langue autour du gland avant de redresser la tête et de lécher le pénis depuis le haut jusqu'à la base. Casey gémit encore et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord du canapé.

Donatello lécha le membre de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de tenter de le prendre complètement en bouche. Quand il sentit le pénis taper contre le fond de sa gorge, il recula avant que celle-ci ne se contracte puis se mis à faire de petits va-et-vient.

Au bout d'un moment, il recula la tête et chercha le regard de Casey. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et Donnie souffla sur son pénis ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Comment je me débrouille.

-C'est... Tu es parfais.

Il ne trouva pas d'autres mots et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Donatello replongea sa tête entre ses jambes et entreprit de s'aider de sa main pour compléter la fellation et masturber la partie du pénis qu'il ne pouvait prendre dans sa bouche.

Casey était au septième ciel, il plaça ses mains derrière la tête de son amant et agrippa son bandana, sentant que l'extase était proche. Il entendit la voix de Donatello comme si elle venait de loin lorsqu'il lui dit :

-Jouis pour moi, Casey.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une détonation et il jouis immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais entendus Donatello dire quelque chose d'aussi osé et mon dieu, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau !

Donatello le laissa venir dans sa bouche mais se retira si tôt que Casey eut finit. Il se demanda s'il devait avaler le sperme ou non et choisit de ne pas le faire, prenant vite un mouchoir sur la table pour cracher dedans.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre car Casey l'attrapa par les épaules et le rejeta sur la canapé.

-A mon tour maintenant !

-Oh, n-non, tu n'es pas obligé...

-Bien sûre que non, mais j'en ai envie.

Il sa plaça au dessus de Donatello et l'embrassa tout en passant ses mains sur la bosse entre les jambes de la tortue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son érection se retrouve à l'aire libre et Casey descendit son visage le long de son corps en y déposant une flopée de baisers.

Il n'hésita pas devant le pénis dressé de son amant et le pris directement complètement en bouche. Donatello laissa échappa un sursaut de plaisir, retenant ses hanches de faire des mouvements vers l'avant. Casey était vraiment doué avec sa bouche, faisant jouer sa langue juste comme il fallait. Tous ses mouvements étaient parfait.

L'adolescent cessa la fellation un instant et remplaça sa bouche par ses mains. Donnie ne put retenir un mouvement de hanche et Casey sourit. Il retira l'une de ses mains à présent humide de salive et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire pour la descendre plus bas.

Tout en continuant la fellation, il aventura l'un de ses doigts sur l'intimité de Donatello. Celui-ci sursauta en gémissant.

-Tu n'as plus mal depuis la dernière fois ?

-N... Non... bredouilla Donnie.

Casey entra doucement son doigt en lui. La sensation n'était pas exactement douloureuse pour Don, mais elle n'était pas non plus très agréable. Heureusement, la bouche de son amant retourna vite autour de son érection, transformant la sensation en plaisir.

Casey agita son doigt en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque, cherchant la prostate. Lorsqu'il la trouva, Donatello lâcha un vrai râle de plaisir et jouit presque immédiatement. Les vagues de plaisirs traversèrent son corps avec une force incroyable.

Surpris par la première giclée de sperme qui vint se loger au fond de sa gorge, Casey retira sa bouche et toussa. Il prit lui aussi un mouchoir et essuya le reste de la semence qui était sur le plastron de Don et son propre visage. Lorsque la petite tortue retrouva ses esprits, elle bafouilla :

-Dé-désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je m'attendais pas à ce que jouisse aussi soudainement, c'est tout.

Casey sourit et Donatello rougit. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et se déplacèrent de façon à être couché l'un contre l'autre. Pour le moment, Don se sentait apaisé. Le monde autour de lui lui semblait doux et merveilleux, sans aucuns problèmes. Il profita de cet instant de douceur, conscient que quand les autres reviendraient, ils devraient retrouver leurs comportements habituels, dans un monde où ce bonheur n'existait pas et n'était pas censé exister.

* * *

 **Voilà, autant vous prévenir, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, mais je continuerai tant que j'aurais des idées !**

 **J'ai finit la saison 03 de la série de 2012 il y'a quelques jours et... Mon dieu ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoil, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Je n'arrête pas d'en parler à tout le monde autour de moi et je suis officiellement catégorisée comme "fan hardcore des tortues ninja" alors que vraiment, je ne suis pas si obsédée que ça... Okay, peut-être juste un peu alors... x')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, par contre, je vous préviens, on commence fort, directement avec un lemon. Oui, je commence vraiment à croire que je suis née pour écrire des lemons, je ne sais pas si ils sont vraiment bien, mais en tous cas j'adore les écrire !**

 **Ce chapitre prend place trois jours après le dernier.**

 **Que dire d'autre ? Vive le Jonatello :3 yay !**

 **Oh oui et rapide réponse à Nanou : Aaah, merci, tes reviews me font vraiment trop plaisir ! Et pour répondre à ta question : oui ! Oui, j'ai un Raph/Donnie qui est prévus et qui est déjà partiellement écrit ! Etant donné que c'est mon deuxième couple préféré, tu peux être sûre qu'il y en aura tôt ou tard de toute façon x') J'ai tellement d'idées !**

* * *

Donatello gémit et mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il déplaça sa tête sur le côté et Casey enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le mordiller et glissa ses mains sur ses côtes. La tortue gigota sous l'effet des chatouilles.

-Ca-Casey, articula-t-il péniblement, ngh... Ar-arrête !

-Jamais, Donnie-boy !

Il essaya de ne pas rire trop bruyamment. Ils n'étaient partis que tous les deux dans la forêt, mais avec trois frères ninjas et une amie kunoichi, on ne sait jamais quand on est vraiment seul. Donc, peut-être que c'était de la paranoïa, mais Donatello ne préférait pas prendre le risque.

Il avait prétexté qu'il avait besoin de plantes et Casey avait dit que, puisqu'il voulait prendre l'aire et qu'il ne pouvait pas conduire, il avait tout autant l'accompagner. April et Raph ne voulaient pas venir de toute façon. Apparemment, ils avaient une séance d'entraînement de prévue et ils ne voulaient pas l'annuler. Léo ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer pendant très longtemps et Mikey était entré dans une période "je suis mon grand-frère partout et je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle".

Ils avaient donc réussit à s'éclipser tous les deux sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect.

Décidant ne pas se laisser faire, Donatello entreprit de chatouiller son amant au niveau des côtes. Casey se tortilla et abandonna finalement le cou de la tortue, reculant son visage en riant.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Casey !

-Houhou, tu veux jouer à ce genre de jeu ?

Le joueur de hockey replongea vers Donnie, capturant ses lèvres sans vergogne. Il commençait vraiment à devenir accro. Seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient pu être seuls pour la dernière fois. Tous les autres avaient décidés d'aller se baigner au lac et de leurs côtés, ils en avaient profité pour prendre du bon temps. Et Casey était ravis de pouvoir réitérer l'expérience.

Il sentait son érection se former et l'excitation monter dans son bas-ventre. Personne ne l'avait jamais excité aussi facilement que Donatello, il suffisait qu'il l'embrasse plus d'une minute et il était près à passer à l'action.

Il sourit en constatant que Donatello n'était pas non plus indifférent à son charme. En effet, une légère bosse commençait à se former au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il laissa courir ses doigts à cet endroit et la tortue frémit.

-Ah... Casey...

-Ça m'avait manqué de t'entendre gémir comme ça...

-Ne t'arrête pas !

Il saisit fermement le poignet du joueur de hockey et le fit appuyer plus vigoureusement sur son entre-jambe. Celui-ci se laissa guider en souriant, heureux de donner du plaisir à son partenaire.

-Toi aussi, tu commences à devenir accro, pas vrai ?

Donatello n'était pas capable de répondre, trop assaillit par les vagues de plaisir qui traversaient son corps. Son érection se dévoila et tomba directement dans la main de Casey qui la saisit avec un regard malicieux.

La tortue gémit encore et décida de ne pas rester inactive. Casey sentit son partenaire le caresser à travers le tissus de ses vêtements. Habillement, Donnie déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit son jean pour se saisir lui aussi de sa virilité. L'adolescent gémit sous l'effet du plaisir et se mit à masturber le sexe de son partenaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire de même.

A ce moment là, Donatello n'en avait plus rien à faire de savoir s'ils étaient seuls ou non. Leurs gémissements emplirent la forêt, se joignant au chant des oiseaux et au bruit du vent dans les arbres. Ils étaient assis par terre et l'odeur de la terre humide plaisait beaucoup à Donatello, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la sentir dans les égouts de New-York et il trouvait que ça avait quelque chose de terriblement romantique.

Il embrassa à nouveau Casey, plus intensément, profitant du fait qu'il pouvait le faire sans restriction, pour une fois. Donatello pouvait être très passionné quand il se laissait aller et ce n'était bien sûr pas pour déplaire à Casey. Sans réfléchir, il retira sa main de l'érection de Donnie, la faisant remonter le long de sa jambe puis au niveau des fesses. Avec précaution, il plaça l'un de ses doigts humides contre son intimité pour le faire entrer doucement. Donnie gémit de contentement en sentant la sensation désormais familière l'envahir. Casey ajouta alors avec assurance un deuxième doigt, mais cette fois-ci, la tortue hoqueta de sursaut et recula ses hanches et il retira immédiatement ses doigts.

-Désolé !

-Non, c'est rien, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

La culpabilité envahit soudain Casey. Il ne voulait pas être brutale mais il y allait toujours trop vite ! Il détourna les yeux, mais Donatello pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ça va, Casey, je te promets...

-Désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser, imbécile, souffla Donnie en riant, et reprend plutôt là où tu en étais...

-Non, dit fermement Casey, je ne crois pas que tu sois déjà prêt et je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

-Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, j'en ai autant envie que toi !

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Donnie captura à nouveau ses lèvres et resserra sa prise sur l'érection de son amant. Celui-ci ne pu rien faire d'autre que de gémir bruyamment dans sa gorge. Cédant à son partenaire, Casey reprit la préparation en le pénétrant a nouveau avec un doigt. Après quelques instant, il fut rejoins par un deuxième, cette fois-ci inséré plus doucement. Donatello gémit mais se força à ne pas réagir trop brusquement, de peur que Casey prenne cela pour un signe d'inconfort. La préparation dura plus longtemps que nécessaire, si bien que Donnie finit par s'impatienter et interrompit leur baiser pour souffler :

-Casey, je suis prêt...

L'adolescent ravala sa salive et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était à vrai dire un peu nerveux et demanda :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je. Suis. Sûr. Mince, Casey, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu comprennes ?

Donatello l'embrassa à nouveau quand le joueur de hockey eut soudain une révélation.

-J'ai une idée !

Il se déplaça de façon à mettre Donnie au dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches.

-Voilà, dans cette position, c'est toi qui contrôle les mouvements. Comme ça on va à ton rythme.

Soudainement, Donatello n'était plus sûre de lui du tout. Ça lui semblait presque trop de responsabilité ; être au dessus c'était comme avoir le contrôle de son partenaire. Et si jamais il s'y prenait mal, ou si il n'arrivait pas à le satisfaire ?

-Mais Casey... Je... Je suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire...

-Ne sois pas nerveux. Fais simplement ce qui te fais du bien, d'accord ?

Donatello hocha doucement la tête et souleva ses hanches pour saisir l'érection de Casey. Il la plaça doucement contre son intimité et prit une grande inspiration en se laissant descendre sur le membre de son partenaire. Lorsqu'il sentit le gland le pénétrer, ses muscles se contractèrent involontairement et il se redressa immédiatement, faisant sortir le membre de son amant.

-Ça va ? Demanda Casey avec inquiétude.

-Oui, j'ai rien. Ça m'a juste fait un peu bizarre...

-On devrait peut-être laisser tomber l'idée, je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt.

-Non ! Je veux vraiment le faire...

Casey tendit ses bras vers Donatello et celui-ci se pencha pour qu'il puisse capturer ses lèvres.

-Va à ton rythme, okay ?

Don hocha la tête et répéta les mouvements qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Il replaça l'érection de Casey contre son entrée et descendit son bassin avec plus de précautions cette fois-ci. La sensation d'avoir Casey en lui ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal. Il se sentait juste étiré au maximum et ce n'était pas forcément très plaisant, mais il avait surtout peur que la douleur survienne sans qu'il s'y attende.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le plaisir et mettre de côté ses craintes. La pénétration était vraiment très lente et Casey frémit en sentant les douces parois encercler doucement son membre. C'était très difficile de se retenir, mais il ne bougea pas, laissant Donatello aller au rythme qui lui convenait, peu importe combien de temps il prendrait.

Finalement, ils furent entièrement connecté. Donatello se redressa doucement en essayant de ne pas bouger son bassin trop brusquement. Il lui semblait qu'il serait plus facile de faire des vas-et-vient s'il se tenait droit.

-Hum... Casey... Comment je dois bouger ?

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi... L'important c'est que tu n'ais pas mal. Focalise toi sur ton plaisir, Donnie.

-Tu... Tu es sûr ?

-Absolument.

Dontallo inspira longuement. Il bougea très doucement ses hanches sans entamer de réels vas-et-vient. Il faisait plutôt de petits mouvements d'avant en arrière, sentant pleinement la sensation de ce sexe dure en lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour détendre ses parois au maximum.

Casey souffla de plaisir et caressa l'érection de Donnie. Celui-ci laissa échapper un doux gémissement. Il chercha de sa main libre celle de son amant pour la prendre dans la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts, c'était un peu délicat parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le même nombres mais ils finirent par trouver un agencement satisfaisant.

-Ça va ? Demanda Casey.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Cool... Parce que je dois t'avouer que pour moi c'est l'extase.

Donatello sourit, satisfait d'avoir cet effet là sur Casey. Il respira intensément, la sensation de Casey en lui commençait à devenir agréable. Il était heureux de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Avec précaution, il leva son bassin et entama de tout petits vas-et-vient. Casey gémissait doucement à chacun d'entre eux.

Donnie accéléra un peu le rythme puis fit une petite pause. Il essaya ensuite de changer un peu l'angle de la pénétration et finit par trouver comment stimuler sa prostate.

-Casey... Aaah...

Il commençait enfin à vraiment prendre du plaisir et à se laisser aller. Les gémissements qu'il poussait lorsque le pénis frappait sa prostate rendaient Casey fou. Il trouvait Donatello magnifique comme ça ; les yeux fermés, les joues roses, les lèvres entre ouverte et en pleine extase. Il lui fallait vraiment un self-control de dingue pour ne pas jouir sur le champs.

-Tu es... Vraiment trop sexy, Donnie...

-Hein ?

La tortue ouvrit soudainement les yeux et cessa les vas-et-vient, regardant Casey avec étonnement.

-Tu viens juste de dire que je suis... Sexy ?

-Oui, heu... Il y'a un problème ?

-N-non non ! C'est juste que... Heu... Je... Ça fait drôle de t'entendre me dire ça...

Il rougit fortement. Casey lui avait déjà dit une ou deux fois qu'il était mignon, il lui avait même déjà dit qu'il était "trop sexy", mais il ne lui avait encore jamais dit pendant le sexe, et jamais avec autant d'intensité dans la voix.

-Drôle ? Donatello, je suis actuellement à l'intérieur de toi pendant qu'on fait l'amour, il n'y a rien de drôle à ce que je te dise que tu es sexy. Surtout que tu m'excites vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

-Oh Casey...

Donatello reprit les vas-et-vient sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus désirable qu'en cet instant. Il accéléra le rythme, ne pensant qu'au plaisir. Un plaisir immense qui raisonnait dans tout son corps en entier. Il plaça sa main sur celle de Casey autour de son érection et le guida dans ses mouvements. Ne se préoccupant même plus de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il gémit de plus en plus fort.

De son côté, Casey essaya de penser à autre chose pour éviter de jouir trop tôt. Ça aurait été trop bête d'atteindre l'orgasme maintenant alors que son partenaire commençait à peine à prendre son pied. Il fit le tour de tout ce qu'il ne trouvait pas sexy du tout et tâcha de se concentrer dessus de toute ses forces.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Donatello atteignait l'apogée, ce fut pour lui un soulagement et il se laissa aller intensivement à son propre orgasme alors que la semence de Donnie se rependait sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver leurs esprits et une apparence convenable. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour retourner à la maison de vacance des O'Niel, les jambes de Casey lui paraissaient encore être en coton.

Plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus le cœur de Donatello se serrait. Qui sait combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'une autre occasion d'être seul ensemble ne se présente à nouveau ? Les probabilités étaient même très faibles... Et comment feront-ils une fois de retour à New-York ? La jambe de Léo allait bientôt complètement guérir et il fallait retrouver Karai, se débarrasser des kraangs... Ils n'allaient plus avoir de moments pour eux avant un bon bout de temps.

Donatello ne laissa rien paraître de toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comme d'habitude, il pensait trop. Il essaya donc de se détendre et de juste profiter de la présence de Casey et de sa main dans la sienne.

Mais se fut de courte durée car il la lâcha d'un cou sec en apercevant April devant la maison en train de s'entraîner. Casey s'avança vers elle plus vite que Donnie et la salua avec entrain.

-Hey poupée ! Alors, on perfectionne son corps pour mes beaux yeux ?

-Il n'y a rien a perfectionner chez moi, imbécile.

-Tu es sûre ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant malicieusement, mais April lui envoya un cou de pied qui le rata de peu en rougissant et lui disant de se taire.

Donatello décida de ne pas rester là plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal devant ce genre de scène. C'était comme si Casey avait deux visages différents ; un quand il était seul avec lui et un autre quand il était avec April. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sa poitrine le pinçait chaque fois qu'il l'entendait appeler April "poupée" ou chaque fois qu'il faisait des sous-entendus de ce genre.

Le jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant pour la première fois pourquoi il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle se demanda si elle avait quelque chose de mal et fronça les sourcils, tandis que la tortue regagnait la grange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Casey.

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondit-il spontanément avant de réaliser qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça.

-Je ne sais pas, Donnie avait l'air agacé, il ne m'a même pas saluée... Tu es sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas un peu chamaillé ?

-Comme d'hab', répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

Casey n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce que Donnie avait ressentit, le principal pour lui à ce moment précis était qu'April ne se doute de rien. Elle se retourna pour observer à nouveau la grange et Casey décida qu'il était urgent de détourner son attention.

-Hé, heu... Et si on allait aider Mikey à préparer le dîner ?

* * *

Lorsque Donatello entra dans la salle à manger une heure plus tard, se fut pour trouver Casey assis à côté d'April, les yeux fixés sur elle. Cela ne contribua pas à le mettre de meilleure humeur, mais il se ressaisit en apercevant Léo et s'enquit de savoir comment sa jambe allait. Cela le détourna de Casey pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que, du moins, Mikey arrive dans la salle à manger avec un grand plat de lasagne et le pose sur la table. Casey s'exclama alors avec fierté :

-Et vous pouvez remercier pour ce délicieux repas notre kunoichi favorite !

-Oh non ! J'ai juste lancé l'idée, c'est Mikey qui a presque tout fait, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Le repas se déroula relativement dans le calme. Casey ne cessait de flirter avec April. Donatello serrait sa fourchette entre ses doigts pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais plus le temps passait, plus il fulminait de l'intérieur. Il sentit le regard du leader se poser sur lui et se força à penser à autre chose pour ne pas se trahir. Il maudit intérieurement Casey pour le stresse qu'il devait subir à cause de lui. Plus il pensait à ne pas se faire repérer par Léo, plus il était tendus, et plus celui-ci lui prêtait attention.

Mais Donnie sentit Léo se focaliser sur complètement autre chose lorsque que Casey lança :

-Avoue-le, poupée, tu aimes bien cuisiner dans le fond ! Quand on sera de retour à New-York je compte sur toi pour me faire de bons petits plats !

-Dans tes rêves, Jones, répondit April avec un sourire amusé.

-Oh non, dans mes rêves, on a autre chose à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A ce moment précis, l'attention des deux adolescents fut attirés par un bruit violent venant de l'autre bout de la table. Raphaël venait de casser un verre et l'eau se rependait sur la nappe. Donatello ne bougea pas, les doigts fermement serrés sur sa fourchette pour ne pas afficher l'expression de colère qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. C'en était trop, faire des sous-entendus pareil juste devant lui !

Autour de lui, Mikey s'agitait pour éponger l'eau et Léo ne le regardait plus du tout, mais Donatello était beaucoup trop énervé pour le remarquer.

Après le dîner, bien qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il faisait nuit noire, Donnie se retira dans la grange. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse quelque chose pour évacuer sa colère et plus que tout il voulait être seul. Il décida donc de se mettre à réparer le grille pain qui traînait là depuis déjà deux jours.

Comment Casey pouvait faire une chose pareille ? Il y avait une différence entre flirter gentiment avec April et faire des sous-entendus à connotation sexuelle, quand même !

Et dire que plus tôt dans la journée, Donatello s'était inquiété de savoir comment leur relation allait évoluer, mais il n'y avait aucune évolution possible ! Casey était beaucoup trop égoïste, il se fichait bien de lui en réalité ! Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Donnie ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait été bien naïf de se laisser avoir comme ça.

Donatello essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil en s'en voulant d'être aussi sensible. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit la porte de la grange s'ouvrir et soudainement, Léo apparus à ses côtés.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Non, je veux finir ça avant d'y aller.

Il baissa les yeux en essayant une fois de plus de cacher l'énervement accumulé. C'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour que Léo vienne le voir, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les gentils petit frère, il avait plutôt envie de frapper tout le monde.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendus ? Demanda soudainement le leader.

-Je n'en sais rien Léo. Peut-être parce qu'on a été chassé de chez nous par une race extraterrestre qui a pris notre ville d'assaut, parce qu'on ignore ce qu'il est advenus de notre père, parce que tu as été dans le coma pendant presque un mois ou peut-être parce aussi tôt que je répare ce stupide grille-pain quelqu'un trouve un moyen de le casser, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Le regard de Léo s'adoucit et il répondit avec un ton plus proche de celui du grand frère que de celui du leader :

-Je comprends. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules en ce moment et je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Donatello eu soudainement une terrible envie de se jeter dans les bras de son grand-frère pour pleurer tout son saoul, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. S'il le faisait, Léo serait définitivement au courant qu'il avait un secret. Sans compter que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait d'habitude, et que ce serait donc un peu gênant.

-A part ça, je me porte à merveille, répondit simplement le cadet.

-Bien. J'ai une autre question, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Donnie ravala sa salive en se préparant mentalement à ce que Léo pourrait lui demander.

-Je t'en prie.

-Est-ce que tu as remarqué quoi que ce soit à propos de Raphaël ces derniers temps ?

Le génie eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que ni lui ni Casey n'était le sujet de sa question. Il secoua les épaules et regarda Léo dans les yeux.

-Non, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je me fais sûrement des idées, répondit Léo en hochant la tête, ne te couche pas trop tard.

Le leader s'en alla et Donnie se massa les tempes en appréciant d'être enfin seul. Son répit fut malheureusement de courte durée car à peine quelques minutes après le départ de Léo, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit à nouveau. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent quand il entendit Casey l'appeler. Il ne répondit pas et garda un regard concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains du joueur de hockey se poser sur ses épaules, il sursauta violemment en s'exclamant :

-Toi, ne me touche pas !

Casey le regarda avec stupeur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de demander avec un air confus :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu oses demander ce qu'il se passe ! Crétin ! Va plutôt demander à ta nouvelle copine !

-Okay, je crois que j'ai compris. Tu es fâché parce que j'ai flirté avec April, c'est ça ?

-Non, je suis furieux ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

-Donnie, calme toi, c'était juste pour rire...

Donatello n'avait pas prévus de s'énerver comme ça, mais c'était trop tard, il était lancé. Tous les doutes et les tensions accumulés depuis l'après-midi étaient en train de resurgir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Casey, je suis quoi pour toi au juste, hein ? Un genre de jouet que tu utilises quand t'en as envie ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, arrête ! J'ai juste un peu flirté avec elle, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne !

-Donc tu trouves ça normal de baiser avec moi et d'aller draguer d'autres filles tout de suite après ?

Casey resta sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler aussi vulgairement.

-Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche ! J'ai été stupide de penser que j'étais spécial pour toi, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge !

Il se retourna pour s'en aller mais Casey sortit de son état de choc et réagis au quart de tour ; il attrapa Donnie par le poignet et le força à se retourner vers lui.

-Donatello, écoutes moi ! J'ai pris l'habitude de flirter avec April parce que je ne supportais pas qu'elle me résiste. Ça n'a jamais été plus que ça ! Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais même pas le faire, mais si je change d'habitude avec elle, tout le monde va trouver ça bizarre !

Donatello ne savait honnêtement pas s'il devait le croire ou non. Une partie de lui le voulait vraiment mais l'autre se méfiait toujours. Il se mit soudainement à pleurer, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps. Le cœur de Casey se serra et il le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh non, ne pleure pas, Donnie... Excuse moi !

Donatello sanglota pendant un moment et Casey le laissa faire. Quand il sentit que la tortue se calma un peu, il ajouta :

-Je reconnais que j'ai été un peu loin cette fois-ci. C'était vraiment pas cool de dire des trucs comme ça devant toi. Mais je le pensais pas tu sais... C'est juste que... La situation est compliquée et je suis pas encore prêt à dire aux autres ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose... Mais c'est toi que j'aime. C'est vraiment toi et personne d'autre.

Donatello recula son visage et s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de la main. Il regarda Casey et ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver sincère. Avec une pointe de méfiance, il demanda :

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui, je t'aime.

Et pour lui prouver que ce qu'il disait était vrai, Casey se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Donatello résista au début, refusant de lui offrir l'accès à sa bouche, mais il finit par céder. C'était doux, rassurant et tendre, comme si rien en dehors de Casey n'existait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le joueur de hockey avait un regard plein de culpabilité.

-Je me sens trop con maintenant. Sur le coup j'ai pas réalisé que ça pouvait te blesser... Pardon.

-Je sais que les autres vont se méfier si tu changes d'attitude... Mais s'il te plaît, ne me fais plus ça...

-Plus jamais !

* * *

Le jour suivant, Donatello était de bien meilleure humeur. Sa journée commença par une grande poussée d'adrénaline lorsqu'un Casey mal réveillé l'embrassa dans la cuisine et que Mikey n'avait pas été loin de les voir.

Il plaisanta avec April toute la matinée ; pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le jeune fille semblait soudain vouloir passer du temps en sa compagnie. C'était toujours difficile de garder un comportement cohérent avec son ancienne attitude, mais April ne semblait pas remarquer de changement.

Lorsque Donatello commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir vu Raphaël de la journée, le jeune fille s'exclama soudain qu'elle allait le chercher pour voir s'il allait bien. La question de Léo lui revint alors en mémoire. Peut-être qu'effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Raph. Il était trop calme depuis quelques temps... D'habitude il se disputait avec tout le monde sans cesse et il n'était pas d'aussi bonne humeur. Donnie fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par une vois familière.

-Donatello~...

La jeune tortue sentit son coeur s'envoler quand elle identifia la voix qui chantonnait son prénom. Casey venait d'entrer dans la grange et vint vers lui.

-Casey~, répondit-il sur le même ton chantonnant.

Il l'embrassa et Donatello jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte entre ouverte de la grange avant de sourire malicieusement.

-Tu aimes prendre des risques ?

-Relax, fit Casey en lui rendant son sourire, tout va bien. Y'a personne par ici.

-Non, je te parle de ce matin. Tu as eu de la chance que Mikey sorte de la cuisine juste avant que tu m'embrasses ! Il a faillit nous voir !

-Quoi ? Je t'ai embrassé ce matin ?

-Oui, Casey, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non, carrément pas... Ça devient vraiment un automatisme.

-C'est pas faux. Un jour on va se faire prendre si ça continue comme ça.

Donnie gloussa de rire et embrassa chastement Casey sur les lèvres.

-Il faudra bien qu'on leurs dise tôt ou tard, murmura le joueur de hockey.

-Tu te sens prêt ? Demanda Donnie.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas trop... Et toi ?

La jeune tortue prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir cacher ça à ses frères et April. Casey commençait vraiment à prendre une grande place dans sa vie, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que le fragile équilibre de leur équipe se rompe. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer ;

-Honnêtement, pas encore... J'ai peur que ce soit trop brutal et que ça change nos relations... Surtout avec April, c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente... Exclue.

-April ? Si tu veux mon avis, elle sera contente de ne plus nous avoir constamment sur le dos. Je suis plus inquiet pour tes frères.

-Mes frères ? Oh, je ne pense pas que ça leur posera de problèmes, répondit Donatello, Mikey sera surement très heureux pour nous.

-Oui, mais je te rappel que tu as aussi deux grands frères. Des ninjas, en plus, qui, à mon avis, ne verront pas d'un très bon œil le fait que j'ai volé le cœur de leur petit frère chéri.

-Hé ! Ils ne me voient pas du tout de cette façon ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu surprotecteurs parfois mais ils te connaissent déjà alors ça ne posera pas de problème.

-Justement, ils me connaissent. Je ne pense pas que Raphaël appréciera la nouvelle.

Si Casey semblait avoir quelques doutes concernant Raph, Donnie n'en avait pas. Même si Casey était son meilleur ami à lui, Don savait qu'il ne serait pas jaloux. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Et puis, depuis le début de leur relation secrète, rien n'avait changé entre Raph et Casey, alors il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Enfin en théorie... Tout dépendrait de la façon dont il l'apprendrait.

-Hum, fit pensivement Donnie, en tous cas, ça ne lui plaira pas du tout si il nous surprend en pleine séance de câlins.

-"Séance de câlins" ?

-Quoi ?

-"Séance de câlins", répéta Casey en éclatant de rire, j'arrive pas à décider si c'est le chose la plus mignonne ou la plus ridicule que tu ais jamais dite !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ou je vais chercher Raph et je lui dis que tu m'as sauvagement violé alors que je sortais de la douche.

Casey explosa de rire et attrapa Don par les épaules en l'enlaçant. Celui-ci se riait aussi de ses propres mots. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler comme ça, mais quand il était avec Casey, il était bien. Il ne se sentait pas gêné comme quand il était avec April. Avec elle, son cœur battait et il avait la peur constante de dire ou de faire quelque chose de mal. Avec Casey, il n'avait aucunes craintes, il se sentait accepté pour ce qu'il était et il n'avait pas peur de dire tous ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

Ils s'embrassèrent en riant et le baiser dura plus longtemps que d'habitude. Plus le temps passait, plus ils prenaient leurs aises. Ils étaient de plus en plus détendus et de moins en moins prudents.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Donatello avait décidé de faire une pause dans ses expériences pour rejoindre les autres. Tous le monde avait spontanément décidé de regarder les rediffusions de Space Hero. Lorsque le génie entra dans la salon, ce fut pour trouver Léo, Mikey, April et Raph serrés les uns contre les autres dans le canapé. Léo avait ses jambes sur celles de Mikey -à cause de ses blessures, c'était la position la plus confortable- et April était presque couchée sur la poitrine de Raph.

Cela ne lui laissa qu'une seule place dans le fauteuil à côté de Casey. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Donatello se serait simplement assis par terre, mais en voyant à quel point tout le monde semblait d'humeur tactile aujourd'hui, il se dit que ça ne paraîtrait peut-être pas trop suspect s'il se blottissait contre Casey.

Donnie s'assit donc contre lui et plaça ses jambes contre les siennes. Personne ne fit de commentaire, à vrai dire, personne ne semblait y avoir prêté attention. A force de vivre les uns sur les autres, après tout, c'était normale qu'ils deviennent un peu plus proche physiquement.

Alors que les épisodes défilaient, Donnie devait se retenir de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Casey. Ce geste là aurait définitivement paru suspect. Raph et April n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de la série, mais Léo et Mikey semblaient être très intéressés. Finalement, la fatigue gagna Donatello avant les autres et il annonça à voix haute qu'il allait se coucher.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Casey et leurs visages s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent tous les deux en même temps qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser devant les autres. Ils détournèrent leurs visages au même moment et le geste n'était pas naturel du tout. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les autres, ils constatèrent que personne ne les avais vu. Dieu merci, ils avaient tous les yeux scotchés sur la télé.

Enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

 **Wouhouuu, et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier, je vous préviens ;)**

 **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, et j'écrit plusieurs fic' en même temps, histoire d'avoir de l'avance quand je les publierai :) J'ai quand même pris le temps de voir ce que donne la saison 04, et j'aime bien comme d'habitude. Le premier épisode était vraiment géniale ! Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, je suis intéressée de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bisous bande de cochon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes petits choux ! Voici le dernier chapitre :) J'ai plein de trucs à faire en ce moment, mais j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de l'écrire ! Je voulais même le poster beaucoup plus tôt, mais la première version que j'avais écrite était... Vraiment nul xD ! Donc j'ai tout recommencé et ça a donné ça, et je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais fais à la base !**

 **J'ai réalisé en regardant l'épisode 04 de la saison 04 que mon Casey ne ressemble vraiment pas à celui de la série... En même temps, je n'aime pas trop ce qu'ils en ont fait dans la série de 2012 donc, en particulier dans ce début de saison 04... On va dire que mon Casey ressemble plus aux autres versions, voilà x')**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Les gars, il y a deux personnes dans cette maison qui nous cachent quelque chose et je compte bien deviner de quoi il s'agit, fit Mikey en entrant dans la cuisine.

Léo se tourna vers lui, il était en train de faire la vaisselle et regarda son petit frère avec un air presque blasé. A côté de lui, le corps d'April se contracta malgré elle. Elle essuyait une assiette et serra le chiffon nerveusement dans ses mains.

-De qui tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle sans oser regarder la jeune tortue dans les yeux.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, April.

La jeune fille pâli et retint son souffle...

-Je parle de Casey et Donnie, bien sûr !

... Pour se détendre presque aussitôt.

-Tu penses qu'il nous cache quelque chose, demanda Léo, quoi exactement ?

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Ils ont pratiquement arrêtés de se disputer alors qu'avant, ils s'insultaient du matin au soir !

Le leader ne fit aucun commentaire et se retourna pour continuer la vaisselle. Il tendit une seconde assiette à April qui la prit distraitement dans les mains.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin grandit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, après tout ce temps passé ensemble dans la même maison, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent par faire la paix.

-Mais là c'est plus que faire la paix, ils vont se promener ensemble ! Genre, juste tous les deux !

-Et alors ? Quand on était à New York et que Raph sortait avec Casey, tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était pour manigancer quelque chose en particulier.

-Ils sont définitivement plus proche qu'avant !

-Mikey, on a compris, lâcha April manifestement agacée, ils sont amis, aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, c'est le cas. Il n'y a pas de raison d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Ils ont arrêtés de tourner autour de toi !

Le jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et lança : "Au moins, ça me fait des vacances !" Elle n'était pas le moins du monde vexée par ce changement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir ni avec Don, ni avec Casey et leurs avances étaient, au mieux, attendrissantes, au pire, carrément lourdes. Elle était sans doute encore trop pure et innocente pour se douter de ce qu'il se passait non loin d'eux.

* * *

-On devrait arrêter de faire ça ici... Ah !

Donatello laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant la main de Casey se poser vigoureusement sur le haut de sa cuisse et ferma aussitôt la porte.

-Tu dis ça, mais je sais que ça t'excite, fit son amant en souriant malicieusement.

Ils étaient dans un placard à balais. Il y en avait plusieurs dans la maison, mais celui-ci avait l'avantage d'être plus à l'écart que les autres et surtout il n'y avait rien d'utile à l'intérieur. Personne ne venait jamais par là et Casey et Don y avaient fait l'amour déjà eux fois.

Plus le temps passait, et plus ça devenait difficile pour eux de trouver des excuses pour être seuls. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste dire aux autres qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité, ça leur aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et la forêt présentait plein de désavantage dont le principal était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se cacher et qu'ils pouvaient donc être surpris à tout moment. A côté de ça, l'espace étriqué de ce placard avait un côté rassurant pour eux.

* * *

-Mikey, arrête de dire des choses comme ça, maugréa Léo, tu vas finir par créer des conflits là où il n'y en a pas.

La jeune tortue soupira d'agacement car personne ne voulait l'écouter. Il croisa les bras et s'assit sur une chaise en prenant bien soin de montrer aux autres qu'il boudait. Léo, malheureusement, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il était en train de s'acharner à retirer des traces de brûlures au fond d'une casserole.

C'est alors que Mike entendit quelque chose qui le fit réagir. Il tourna la tête et vit deux silhouettes passer en trombes, se dirigeant vers le fond de la maison. Après quoi, il se concentra pour entendre ce qu'il se passait au loin et perçut des rires ainsi que le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En face de lui, Léo n'avait pas prêté attention à quoi que ce soit. Mikey aimait bien ses frères, mais ils étaient parfois long à la détente, et il n'aimait pas les secrets.

-Léo~, chantonna-t-il, tu sais si tu n'arrives pas à retirer les tâches de cette casserole, tu devrais peut-être essayer le vinaigre blanc. Il y'en a dans la remise au fond.

Le leader se tourna vers Mikey et le dévisagea un instant avant de prendre un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains.

* * *

-D'accord, admis Donatello, je dois t'avouer que le fait de pouvoir se faire surprendre à tout moment à un côté très excitant. Dis moi, Casey, est-ce que tu te sens d'humeur aventureuse ?

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, Donnie ?

-J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de diffèrent.

Le génie se mit à glousser et Casey fit de même. Quelques part ils étaient comme des enfants qui s'amusaient à faire des bêtises dans le dos des adultes. La crainte de se faire surprendre s'était transformée en délicieux frisson avec le temps.

Donatello défit le nœud de son bandana et le retira, le présentant à Casey pour qu'il le prenne.

-C'est quoi l'idée, dit-il en riant, tu me fais un strip-tease, c'est ça ?

-Ah, tais-toi, idiot !

Casey embrassa Don en prenant le bandana. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas besoin d'explication. L'excitation monta dans son bas ventre quand il saisit les bras de son amant et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Tout en faisant cela, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Quand je disais que tu étais devenus pervers...

Donatello ne répondit rien et se contenta de rire encore une fois en se laissant faire. Casey utilisa son bandana mauve pour attacher ses poignets l'un à l'autre à l'étagère au dessus de lui.

* * *

-Attend Léo, je vais y aller pour toi, s'exclama April.

Des alarmes s'actionnèrent dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait voir là-bas ! N'écoutant que son instint, il s'écria :

-Non ! Non, j'ai besoin de toi ici !

-Hein ?

-Oui, heu... Regarde, Minette Glacée ne se sent pas très bien et j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver ce qu'elle a !

Tout en disant cela, il avait sortit son chat de crème glacée de nul part. La créature joua la comédie et se dandina de gauche à droite avec un thermomètre dans la bouche. April fronça les sourcils et Léo leva les yeux au ciel en quittant la pièce, fatigué par le comportement si imprévisible de son petit frère.

-Ce n'est pas si nouveau que ça. On nous croirait revenus à notre première fois, remarqua le joueur de hockey en terminant d'attacher son amant.

-Pas faux. Sauf que cette fois je n'ai pas besoin d'aphrodisiaque pour être excité...

-Hum, Donnie...

Casey gémit en sentant la tortue frotter sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe, il commençait à bander, mais il voulait prendre son temps et il ne se toucha pas tout de suite. Il se mit plutôt à embrasser son amant le long du cou et des épaules tout en faisant courir ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Si tu veux vraiment du changement, murmura Donnie entre deux soupirs, la prochaine fois, c'est toi que j'attache... On inversera les rôles, ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

-Hé ! J'ai mon mot à dire, quand même, non ? Répondit Casey en souriant.

-Quoi ? Tu ne serais pas d'accord ?

* * *

Raphaël se mit en dépit à fouiller les pièces les plus reculées de la maisonnée. C'est alors qu'il vit son grand frère arriver dans sa direction et il en profita pour lui demander :

-Hey, Léo, tu n'aurais pas vu Casey, par hasard ?

-Non, désolé, je suis occupé dans la cuisine, je ne sais pas où il est.

-C'est bizarre... Je l'ai cherché partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je n'ai pas vu Don depuis un moment non plus d'ailleurs.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont sortis se promener, fit Léo en haussant les épaules, tu veux bien de pousser s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose dans ce placard.

Raph fit la moue, peu convaincu par ce que lui disais l'aîné. Il se déplaça à côté de lui dans le couloir étroit et faisait également face au placard que Léo s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

* * *

-Bien sûr que si, répondit doucement Casey, je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, mais en attendant, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai les commandes !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau longuement. C'était une réponse qui plaisait à Donatello. Même si il aimait bien se laisser faire, son instinct de dominant faisait parfois surface et l'idée de posséder Casey un jour ne le laissait pas indiffèrent. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur action qu'aucuns d'eux n'entendit les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus.

C'est alors que les yeux de nos deux amants furent soudainement aveuglés par une inondation de lumière. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la porte du placard s'était ouverte.

Donatello tourna la tête et il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Casey se figea et son excitation s'envola instantanément. Devant eux se trouvaient Léonardo et Raphaël qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte.

Le visage du génie prit une teinte de pure rouge ; il était dans un placard, attaché et avec Casey à moitié nu sur lui devant ses deux grands frères. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Ou presque.

Pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, personne ne bougea d'un cil. Léo et Raph étaient figés avec une expression neutre sur leurs visages tandis que Casey et Don étaient rouges comme des pivoines.

Puis, Léo cligna des yeux. Ensuite ce fut Raph. Lorsque Casey se redressa en se raclant la gorge, les yeux de la tortue aux bandana rouges finirent finalement par s'écarquiller avant que son regard se fronce et qu'une expression de colère se dessine sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers les poignets attachés de Donatello et s'exclama soudainement :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Donnie ?!

-Non, non Raph, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Sale fils de...

Casey Jones comprit à ce moment précis que s'il ne voulait pas mourir, il valait mieux qu'il se mette à courir dans la seconde. Il n'eut pas le temps de ramasser son T-shirt et évita de peu Raph qui se jetait sur lui. Il courut en direction du salon, hurlant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, poursuivit par une tortue plus que furibonde qui jetait des insultes à tout va.

Léo sortit de son état de choque pour lui aussi arborer une expression choquée. Donatello n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le leader déversait déjà tout un flot de parole en détachant ses poignets.

-Oh mon dieu, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je suis tellement désolé, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, Mikey me l'avait dit en plus, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être ça ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, oh mon dieu !

-Non, non Léo, ce n'est pas du tout ça...

-Je suis le pire leader qui puisse exister, comment j'ai pu laisser une chose pareille arriver, je...

-Léo ! Écoutes-moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que ça a l'air d'être !

Cette fois-ci Léo s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda son petit-frère en lui accordant vraiment de l'attention, près à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il demanda avec consternation :

-Je ne comprends pas Donnie... Si ce n'est pas ce que ça a l'air d'être, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Donatello soupira et se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

-Raph, je te promets, c'est pas ce que tu penses !

-Ah oui ! Ose me dire que tu n'étais pas sur le point de violer mon petit frère, espèce de dégénéré, obsédé sexuel, je t'ai vu !

Raphaël criait à plein poumon. Casey sauta au dessus de la table pour lui échapper et finit par se percher au dessus du frigo tandis que Raph sautait pour essayer de l'atteindre avec ses sai.

Attiré par le bruit, deux petites têtes firent leur apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Casey a quoi ? Demanda April en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule.

-Oh, alors ça y est, vous êtes au courant ? Fit Mikey en tirant la langue.

-Au courant de quoi ? Demanda encore la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

-Quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu savais ?! S'exclama Raphaël en écarquillant les yeux.

-Heu, ben oui, bredouilla la tortue, mais je crois que tu...

Raphaël abandonna Casey pour se jeter vers Mikey. Il l'attrapa par les bords de son plastron avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase et le secoua d'avant en arrière en s'écriant :

-Tu savais et tu l'as laissé faire ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

-Ra-a-ph, c'est p-pas du t-tout ça-a !

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, maugréa April.

Elle s'approcha du joueur de hockey, toujours perché sur le frigo, et lança avec autorité :

-Casey, descend de là. Raph, lâche Mikey tout de suite. Tout le monde se calme et vous aller m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les trois garçons regardèrent April avec de grands yeux apeurés et s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Ils savaient très bien que lorsqu'elle employait ce ton là, il valait mieux faire ce qu'elle disait si on tenait à la vie.

Casey descendit de son perchoir et frémit lorsque Raph lui envoya un regard bouillant de colère. Il ravala sa salive et détourna les yeux. Quelque chose de lourd lui frappa soudainement la figure et il réalisa que c'était son T-shirt. Il le ramassa rapidement et l'enfila. Léo, désormais au courant de tout, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivit par Donatello, et il lui avait jeté son T-shirt dessus. Il avait un regard glaciale et Casey sentit un nœud se former dans sa poitrine.

-Je crois qu'April vous a demandé des explications, dit froidement le leader, on vous écoutes. Il me semble que vous avez des choses à nous dire.

-Comment ça "vous", intervint Raph en criant presque, c'est surtout Casey qui a besoin de s'expliquer !

-Raph, laisse les parler, répliqua April, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?

-April, fit-il très sérieusement, on a surpris cet enfoirés dans le placard à balais, torse nu et à cheval sur Donatello qui était attaché !

-Oh non, vous êtes pas sérieux, fit Mikey en éclatant de rire.

Don rougit fortement et se cacha les yeux avec une main. Le jeune fille cligna des yeux et resta de marbre un moment, le temps de digérer l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, lança Casey en levant ses mains devant lui.

Léo croisa les bras et se déplaça et fit signe à Donatello de se mettre à côté de Casey pour leur faire face à tous les quatre. Le génie regarda timidement vers son amant puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Casey se pinça les lèvres et finit par parler le premier, sous le regard attentif des autres.

-Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez qu'on allait vous le dire.

-Nous dire quoi ? Demanda April en clignant des yeux.

-Oui, on ne voulait pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça, murmura Donatello en regardant le sol.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Pour notre défense, on attendait d'être sûr avant de faire une annonce officielle.

Raphaël secoua la tête sans comprendre. Ça ne faisait aucun sens avec ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Les gars, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dîtes-le, fit Mikey pour les encourager.

Donatello et Casey échangèrent un autre regard. Ce fut le génie qui cette fois prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-On sort ensemble.

-Hein, lâcha April complètement surprise.

-Raph, Léo, ajouta-t-il, vous nous avez, heu... Co-comment dire... Vous nous avez en quelque sorte surpris juste avant qu'on...

-N-ne me dis pas que, bégaya Raph, tu veux dire... Mais... Attaché ?

-On-on ne fais pas ça du tout d'habitude, s'exclama Donatello en levant les yeux vers le plafond pour ne croiser le regard de personne.

-N-non, reprit Casey, on a voulus faire quelque chose d'un peu diffèrent...

-Okay, pour être honnête, c'était même mon idée, en fait, avoua Donatello désormais plus rouge que le bandana de Raph.

-Oh mon dieu, fit Léo en plaquant une main sur son visage, je crois qu'on avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça...

Raphaël resta gelé sur place, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Heu... Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit April en clignant encore des yeux comme une machine ayant cessé de fonctionner.

-Je vais expliquer tout ça plus clairement si tu veux, dit Mikey, tu te souviens quand je vous avez dit que j'avais l'impression que ces deux là nous cachaient quelque chose ? Eh ben j'avais raison ! Ils sortent ensemble en cachette depuis des semaines et aujourd'hui, ils se sont fait surprendre, c'est aussi simple que ça, hein, les gars ?

-Mikey, tu savais ? Fit Donnie avec stupeur.

-Oui, depuis la semaine dernière. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, sérieux les gars, vous êtes pas discrets, je suis même étonné que personne ne vous ai surpris avant. Il y'a même eut plusieurs fois où vous avez faillit vous embrasser devant nous, si vous croyez que le super sixième sens de Mikey allait laisser passer ce genre de chose, vous vous trompez !

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants alors que tout le monde digérait ces nouvelles informations. Donatello et Casey étaient abasourdis parce que le benjamin venait d'annoncer.

-Vous alliez le faire dans un placard à balais ? Demanda soudainement April en rompant le silence.

-On pensez que c'était un endroit sûr, fit Casey entre ses dents, comment on aurais pu deviner qu'il prendrait soudainement l'envie à l'un d'entre vous de venir chercher quelque chose là-dedans...

-D-donc, bégaya encore Raph, attendez... Ca veux dire que vous... Vous êtes...

-On s'aime, trancha Casey avec un regard déterminé.

-Oui, on, heu... On sait que ça peut paraître improbable, on est les premiers surpris, d'ailleurs, mais c'est la vérité. J'aime Casey...

-Et j'aime Donatello.

-Ooooh, vous êtes trop mignon, s'exclama Mikey en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça, fit April toujours un peu déboussolée, heu... Félicitation. Je suppose ?

Elle n'avait pas voulus que ce soit le cas, mais sa voix s'éleva comme si elle avait posé une question. Casey et Don restaient très tendus, ils attendaient la réactions des deux aînés qui pouvait ne pas être aussi conciliante. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Casey tenta d'appeler son ami :

-Raph ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Casey était presque soulagé. Au moins, il ne voulait plus sa mort. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant ! Maintenant il appréhendait ce que Léo allait dire. La voix du leader retentit alors :

-Donatello, je voudrais te parler en privé. Maintenant.

Le génie ravala sa salive avant de le suivre vers sa chambre sans aucune protestation. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des autres avant de sortir de la pièce. April et Raph avaient encore l'air sous le choque et regardaient dans le vide. Mikey lui envoya un regard plein de compassion et dressa ses deux pouces en l'air pour lui signifier que ça se passerai bien tandis que Casey semblait sur le point de mourir de honte.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, murmura April une fois qu'elle entendis la porte de la chambre du leader se fermer, et j'ai pas compris, pourquoi Don était attaché ?

Elle regarda Casey qui détourna vivement les yeux. Mikey la prit soudain par les épaules et la dirigea vers le salon en lui disant qu'il allait lui expliquer en détail si elle voulait, mais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'assoit avant.

Le joueur de hockey à présent seul avec Raph se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il commença à bredouiller des excuses mais son ami lui coupa la parole.

-Raph... Je suis vraiment dé-...

-Relax, mec, j'ai plus envie de t'égorger maintenant. Et c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était réciproque. Mec, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Je sais pas... J'avais peur que tu le prenne mal et j'avais peut-être pas tord, tu as vu comme tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure !

-Casey, tout à l'heure je pensais que tu étais sur le point de violer Donatello, n'importe qui aurait été en colère dans ma situation !

-Ouai... Désolé à propos de ça. On aurait du faire plus attention.

-Je m'en fiche. Par contre, je veux savoir un truc.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous deux ?

-Oui, répondit Casey après s'être mordus les lèvres, c'est du genre très sérieux. Je serais prêt à tout pour être avec lui.

-Okay, c'est cool. Parce que si jamais tu fais souffrir Donatello, tu sais que je te le ferai payer, hein ?

-Je m'en doute, répondit le joueur de hockey en souriant, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de pouvoir me casser la figure.

-J'espère bien.

Casey sourit de plus belle en sentant l'atmosphère se détendre. Si il avait su qu'il le prendrait aussi bien, il lui aurait dit bien avant. Il aurait même pu avoir des supers conseils ! Raph connaissait bien Donnie, après tout ! Voulant alléger encore l'ambiance, Casey lança en riant :

-Donc, on est okay, même si je me tape ton frère ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Raph se pinça les lèvres et murmura :

-A propos de ça... Qui est au dessus, exactement ?

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux sentit le rouge revenir sur ses joues. Raph était son meilleur ami et comme il avait déjà eut des expériences au par avant, ils avaient déjà parlé de sexe, ils n'étaient pas du genre à être timide sur ce sujet, mais Casey se demandait si il pouvait en parler étant donné les circonstances.

-Raph, tu es sûr que tu veux avoir cette discussion ?

* * *

Donatello imita son frère et s'assit sur les genoux en face de lui. Il se crispa en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses, incertains de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans le repaire, à New York, face à maître Splinter. Sauf qu'il était bien plus anxieux. Donatello était le plus tranquille des quatre frère, il se faisait rarement disputer. Maître Splinter ne l'avait jamais regardé avec le même air que Léo à ce moment là.

-Écoutes, Donatello, ce que tu décides de faire de ta vie amoureuse ne me regarde pas, mais il y a quand même certaines choses dont il faut qu'on parle.

Le génie ravala difficilement sa salive et se força à maintenir un contact visuel avec son grand-frère.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Le regard de Don se dirigea vers le sol sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il réfléchit quelques secondes en laissant un silence que Léo voyait d'un mauvais œil avant de finir par répondre :

-Oui.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi cacher une relation si tu es convaincu de sa solidité ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Casey et moi sommes vraiment diffèrent et... J'avais peur que vous n'approuviez pas... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être avec lui. Léo, loin de moi l'idée de te manquer de respect, mais peu importe ce que tu dira, je ne veux pas renoncer à Casey.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander une chose pareille.

Donatello ferma les yeux brièvement en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Ses épaules se décontractèrent un peu et Léo reprit.

-Casey fait partie de notre équipe maintenant. Je veux juste être certain que tu réalises bien que ta relation avec lui pourrait être un désavantage lors des combats. Comment être certain que tu ne vas pas laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus ?

-Je ne laisserai jamais mes sentiments prendre le dessus, Léo, quand nous nous battons, nous devons être concentré sur notre objectif. Mes sentiments pour Casey ne vont rien changer à ça.

Cette fois-ci, Donnie avait parlé sans aucune hésitation et avec fermeté.

-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. J'espère que ce sera le cas.

-Léo... Ça veut dire que tu... Enfin, ça ne te dérange pas, pour Casey et moi ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis plus tôt, ce que tu fais avec ta vie amoureuse ne me regarde pas... Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ça m'est égale. Je m'en doutais déjà un peu, pour être honnête. Vous avez commencé à vous rapprocher ces derniers temps et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pensez pas que vous étiez déjà aller aussi loin par contre...

-Oui... Les choses se sont un peu emballée, tout est partis très vite.

-A ce propos, maintenant que tout cela est officiel, si jamais il vous reprend l'envie de continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire dans ce placard à balais tout à l'heure, allez dans une de vos chambres et fermez là à clé. S'il te plaît, pour le bien de notre santé mentale à moi et Raph.

Donatello rougit et hocha la tête.

Raph hocha la tête vigoureusement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait avoir cette discussion ! Son meilleur ami avait couché pour la première fois avec un homme, il voulait savoir comment c'était ! On se dit ce genre de chose entre potes, quand même !

Casey pouffa de rire, un peu nerveux et incertains de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non, mais leur attention fut détournée par Donnie qui redescendait les escaliers. Raph eut tout juste le temps de faire signe à Casey qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre quand celui-ci l'interpella et demanda vivement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien, on a juste parlé.

-Alors, fit-il nerveusement, il est d'accord ?

-Casey, soupira Don en levant les yeux au ciel, tu n'as pas besoin de la permission de Léo pour sortir avec moi...

-Je me sens comme si c'était le cas...

Le joueur de hockey se frotta nerveusement le bras droit en regardant ailleurs et Don reporta momentanément son attention sur son grand-frère.

-Raph je voulais m'excuser pour ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure...

-Oublis ça, Donnie-boy, c'est du passé maintenant.

-Donc pour Casey et moi ... ?

-Du moment que tu ne t'accapares pas mon meilleur ami H24, ça me pose pas de problèmes.

-Ah ! Je savais que ça te dérangerait pas ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dis Casey !

-Oui, oui, ça va, fit Casey leva les yeux au ciel, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir raison, hein ?

-Non, ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir avoir tord, répondit Donatello en tirant la langue.

-Espèce de grosse tête, répliqua Casey en pouffant de rire, range moi cette langue avant que je te la coupe.

-Essaye un peu pour voir.

-Bon, si je vous dérange vous me le dites, maugréa Raph.

Donatello se souvint de sa présence et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comporter comme un enfant avec Casey. Finalement, c'était un vrai soulagement pour lui que tout le monde soit au courant car il n'aurait pas pu continuer à jouer la comédie plus longtemps. Il rougit et s'excusa :

-Désolé ! Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, j'ai du travail de toute façon.

Il allait partir mais Casey l'attrapa par le bord de sa carapace et le tira vers lui pour lui offrir un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Donatello répondit au baiser et se redressa en rougissant tandis que Casey souriait malicieusement.

-Okay, ça c'était bizarre, murmura Raph qui n'était définitivement pas habitué à ça.

Le génie s'éclipsa en direction du salon et à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il apperçut Mike et April assis sur la canapé et entendit cette dernière s'exclamer : "Donc tu veux dire que certaines personnes éprouvent vraiment du plaisir à être stimulées sexuellement pendant qu'elles sont attachées ?!"

Donatello regarda ailleurs en traversant la pièce le plus vite possible !

* * *

Le soir venus, notre atypique petite famille s'installa devant la télévision pour regarder leur série favorite du moment : Crognard le barbare. Casey eut droit a une petite remarque de la part de Raph quand il choisit d'aller se blottir contre Donnie sur le canapé, mais à part cela personne ne sembla y prêter attention.

Avant que l'épisode ne se lance, April était en grand débat avec Mikey. Personne ne comprenait exactement de quoi ils parlaient, sauf Donatello, qui avait assisté au début de leur conversation quelques heures plus tôt et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en les entendant dire des choses qu'on ne pouvaient pas comprendre sans connaitre le contexte.

Lorsque Léo arriva, il s'assit à la place libre restante aux côtés de Mikey.

-Tout le monde est prêt, je peux lancer l'épisode, demanda le leader.

-Non, répliqua Mikey, on en a perdus deux en route.

Il désigna du pouce Casey et Don qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ils mirent fin au baiser et lancèrent un regard noir en direction du benjamin.

-Ca va, me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous devriez avoir honte, la série du vendredi soir, c'est sacré !

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Casey qui lança de façon moqueuse :

-Ooooh, mon petit Mikey, tu es jaloux ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour toi aussi tu trouvera quelqu'un... Un jour... Peut-être...

Raphaël pouffa de rire et le benjamin croisa les bras et répliqua :

-Haha, super marrant, Don, tu veux bien dire à ton petit ami d'arrêter d'être drôle, sinon je vais me fêler une côte à force de rire.

-Désolé, répliqua le génie en haussant les épaules, mais j'aime mon petit ami comme il est.

Il se tourna vers Casey et l'embrassa. Puis, il ajouta dans un murmure :

-Même si la plupart du temps tes blagues sont vraiment pas terrible.

-Tu peux parler, Donnie-boy, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Donatello l'embrassa à nouveau, c'était plus fort que lui. En ce qui concernait Casey, il n'avait jamais réussi à tout garder sous contrôle. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que ce qu'il pensait, ou peut-être que Casey lui faisait définitivement perdre la tête, mais en tous cas une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il se fichait bien du regard des autres, le plus important était que sa famille l'accepte.

Raphaël les regarda avec une expression que Donnie trouva étrange. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec April et celle-ci arborait la même expression. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et la tortue prit une grande inspiration.

-Je peux lancer l'épisode alors ? Redemanda Léo.

-Hum... Heu... En fait, bredouilla Raph, maintenant qu'on en est là, je crois que ce serait bien qu'April et moi on vous dise quelque chose...

Il eut alors droit à trois regards plus qu'étonnés de la part de Léo, Casey et Don, tandis qu'une petite tortue s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Une fois que Raph et April auraient enfin avoués aux autres qu'eux aussi sortaient ensembles, il n'y aurait plus de raison pour lui et Léo de se cacher plus longtemps.

* * *

 **Ceci est ce qu'on appel une fin fleure bleue x') Mais ce n'est pas grave, toute cette fic' était un peu dans le même état d'esprit, au moins ça ne dénote pas !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter du Tcest dans la dernière phrase, ceci dit si ça ne vous plaît pas (ce que je peux comprendre) libre à vous de l'ignorer allègrement.**

 **Pour moi le couple de Casey et Donnie ne peut que bien marcher ! Je ne les vois pas du tout mal finir, c'est vrai que dans la série de 2012 ils se chamaillent tout le temps... Mais justement, c'est parce que dans le fond ils s'aiment bien x')**

 **Les deux semaines qui viennent vont être vraiment chargées pour moi, mais après j'aurai plein de temps de libre, ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir écrire tout le temps ! J'ai pleins de projets sur TMNT qui sont déjà partiellement écrit alors j'espère pouvoir publier avec un rythme soutenus :) Je pense publier un autre lemon prochainement aussi :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus, en tous cas.**


End file.
